


I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends

by Addictedtotvshows



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Clueless Celebrities, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Smut, actress, clueless idiots, lingerie model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedtotvshows/pseuds/Addictedtotvshows
Summary: Ava is stuck in Star City for a couple of days when her flight home gets canceled after her fashion show.Avalance celebrity AU no one asked forAva is a lingerie model, Sara is an actress - they don't have a clue who the other is





	1. I won't be making it home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head after I found out Jes was a lingerie model! Of course I had to look for the panel where her and Caity talk about it. 
> 
> It's my second Avalance fic, I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Also sorry if it's bad.
> 
> The explicit rating is for later chapters. We all know these two can't keep their hands to themselves.
> 
> I would also like to thank each and every one of you who took the time to comment on my other story 'It started with a kiss.' I read them all and I was so overwhelmed! Thank you guys! 
> 
> Alright, hope you enjoy!

Ava sighed.  _ ‘I’m never going to make it home tonight.’ _ She thought and checked the screen again. 

‘Flight canceled.’ It still said. She could hear and see people were getting mad. A row had formed near the check-in desk and people were starting to verbally attack and abuse the poor woman who had the ungrateful job of managing it. 

She shook her head. What good would it do to attack the poor woman, she was only doing her job. Sure Ava wanted to fly home tonight, she’d had a busy weekend, but there was nothing she could do and getting mad at someone who didn’t have a fault in this wouldn’t help her get home either. 

She decided to wait it out and sat down at a coffee bar near the check-in desk. She had bought a magazine before leaving for the airport and decided to read it while keeping an eye on the desk. She’d go up there once the final passengers had complained before trying to rebook her flight.

Just as she was getting to the section dedicated to the fashion show she’d be walking next week, her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and smiled.

‘Hey Nora!’ She greeted her best friend. 

‘Ava!’ Nora greeted her. ‘You at the airport yet?’

‘I am, but it doesn’t look like I’ll make it home tonight.’ Ava replied as she glanced over at the check-in desk again. 

‘What happened?’ Nora asked as she heard someone in the background asking Nora what was going on.

‘My flight got canceled.’ She answered and sighed. ‘Also tell Ray I said hi.’ 

‘Ray?’ Nora asked trying to sound innocent. ‘I don’t know what makes you think he’s with me!’ 

‘Really Nora? I heard him just now.’ Ava laughed at her friend’s antics. She laughed even harder when she heard Ray yell his greeting which resulted in Nora scolding him.

‘Anyway!’ Nora said and Ava was pretty sure her friend had just rolled her eyes. ‘What are you going to do now?’ 

‘I don’t know. I’m waiting until most of the other passengers have left, they were anything but friendly.’ Ava replied and rolled her eyes. ‘Of all the places to get stuck though?’ Ava complained to her friend. 

‘Star City isn’t that bad you know.’ Nora told her. 

‘Probably not, but it’s not home.’ Ava stated. ‘I better go and rebook my flight. I’ll get back to you when I know something.’ 

‘Okay. I’ll talk to you later.’ Nora replied and they both said goodbye. 

Ava quickly grabbed her purse and bag and made her way to the check-in desk.

‘Good evening.’ She told the young woman who looked to be at the verge of tears.

The young woman cleared her throat and gave her a tired smile. ‘Good evening ma’am, how may I help you?’ 

‘I was supposed to fly out tonight so I’d like to rebook.’ Ava told her. 

‘Right. We are very sorry for the inconvenience ma’am-’ She started but Ava held up her hand to stop her apology. 

‘Don’t worry about it. As long as I can rebook I’m fine.’ She said and genuinely smiled at the young woman. She really felt sorry for her. 

‘May I see your booking or boarding pass and your passport please?’ The young check-in desk attendant asked her and Ava gave her everything she needed.

After a couple minutes the young woman rubbed her neck nervously before looking at Ava.

‘I’m afraid I have bad news.’ She started and Ava sighed.

‘Let me guess, you don’t have any seats left on the flights out tomorrow?’ Ava asked and groaned when the woman shook her head. 

‘I’m really sorry-’ The young woman apologized again but Ava stopped her again.

‘That’s okay. When is the first available flight?’ She asked politely.

‘Uhm-’ The woman started typing away on her computer. ‘Not until Friday.’ She almost whispered. 

Ava was pretty sure the woman expected her to get mad. True she was anything but pleased with this as she had expected to go home that night, relax the day after then do her chores and her workout routine like she always did the days before she had to walk the catwalk. But it seemed like she would have to find a gym here for the next couple days. Her chores however could wait till next weekend if needed. 

‘That’s okay.’ She told the young woman. ‘Just make sure you book me on that flight.’ 

‘Yes ma’am.’ The attendant replied and took care of her booking. She printed the papers for Ava to bring with her on Friday. 

‘Is there anything else I can help you with?’ The young woman asked her.

‘Actually, I need a place to stay.’ Ava told her while putting away her papers into her purse. 

‘Oh, a friend of mine owns a hotel in the city. Let me make a quick call for you.’ The attendant told her and was already calling a number.

‘To be honest I’d rather not stay at a hotel. Do you perhaps know any B&B’s around here?’ Ava asked. 

She didn’t want to sound like a bitch since the woman seemed keen enough to help her but she preferred a B&B over a hotel. They were usually more quiet and a little out of the city so she could get the rest she needed. If there was no gym nearby she could always just go running in the morning and workout by herself in her room or outside since the weather was nice. 

‘Sure, there’s a village not too far from the city that has a really great B&B. I know the owners. Let me call them for you.’ The young woman said and made the call for her. 

As Ava was waiting for the phone call to be over, she texted Nora, saying she’d be stuck in Star City until Friday and that she was trying to arrange a place to stay. Nora replied she’d be waiting for her to call once she got everything arranged.

‘There you go.’ The young woman told her when she had ended the phone call. ‘They are expecting your arrival.’ 

‘Thank you so much uh-’ Ava realised she never got the young woman’s name. 

‘Amaya.’ She replied. 

‘Thank you Amaya, for all your help tonight.’ Ava told her.

‘Wow, you are definitely the first person thanking me tonight.’ Amaya said. 

‘Yeah you don’t have the easiest job do you?’ Ava asked and smiled at the young woman.

Amaya shrugged. ‘I love my job, but sometimes I wish people would realise it’s not me that cancels their flights.’ 

‘People can be assholes sometimes.’ Ava told her. ‘You’ll find those everywhere.’ 

Amaya laughed at that. ‘Do you have a car Ms. Sharpe or can I offer you a ride to the B&B?’

Ava scrunched her nose at the ‘Ms. Sharpe’ thing. ‘Please call me Ava. And I don’t have a car but I can take a taxi. You’ve already helped me enough tonight.’ Ava declined politely.

‘I’m actually heading that way, so it wouldn’t be any trouble at all. And you’ve been so nice to me, it’s the least I can do.’ Amaya told her as she started shutting down the computer and made sure the check-in desk was ready for the next morning.

‘If you are sure you don’t mind?’ Ava asked to be sure.

‘Not at all.’ Amaya replied. She grabbed her purse from underneath the desk and stepped around it. ‘There. All done. Are you good to go?’

‘Yeah I’m ready.’ Ava said as she grabbed her purse and suitcase and followed Amaya out to her car.

*****

The ride to the B&B was silent for the most part as Ava took in her surroundings. As soon as they had left the city behind them the landscape turned into a more rural area and Ava was loving it. She loved the woods and the big open fields. It was quiet and comforting to her. She had tried to live in the city once when she was modelling for a big company but she quickly figured out it wasn’t for her and moved back to the suburbs. She’d rather commute to the city just so she could go back after work to enjoy the peace and quiet of her own home. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Amaya.

‘This your first time in Star City?’ Amaya asked her. 

Ava shook her head. ‘No it’s not, I actually come here once a year. It’s the first time however I’ll be staying longer though.’ Ava replied.

‘So you never have time after the fashion show to stay?’ The younger woman asked her?

Ava turned in her seat to look at the woman driving the car. Amaya was grinning at her.

‘I don’t really care about fashion but that doesn’t mean I don’t read the occasional magazine. Besides you’re a hot topic these days.’ She told Ava.

The tall blonde laughed at this. ‘I can only imagine why!’ She stated, while still laughing.

Ava had started out small, doing some photo shoots here and there until she got picked up by a big fashion company who wanted her to walk the catwalk. Recently she had become the face of a new lingerie brand. She was contacted by the agent of the famous designer she was now modelling lingerie for. 

Amaya let out a chuckle. She had read and seen things on the internet in regards to Ava suddenly being a lingerie model. 

‘Well do you love your job?’ She asked Ava.

‘Sure. I sometimes wish it wasn’t so invasive of my privacy but-’ Ava shrugged. ‘I chose this life so.’ 

‘What would you be doing if you weren’t a model?’ Amaya asked and then quickly apologized. ‘Shit, I’m sorry, I don’t want to pry. I’m just curious.’ She said a little sheepishly.

Ava chuckled. ‘That’s okay. As a kid I always dreamed about becoming an FBI agent. Or I don’t know, work for some secret agency.’ 

‘Well that would be the career switch.’ Amaya replied and laughed.

‘Yeah I reckon it’s not going to happen anymore now is it?’ Ava said a little wistfully. 

It was quiet for a couple minutes until Amaya turned onto a street with beautiful houses. It reminded her of home. There was one mansion at the beginning of the street that was fully secluded. It was surrounded by a hedge that wrapped fully around the house and had a big fence that closed off the driveway from the street. At least that’s what it looked like from the car.

They pulled up to a really nice mansion with a sign that read ‘Heywood B&B’.

‘We’re here.’ Amaya told her and jumped out of the car. 

Ava got out of the car and moved towards the trunk where Amaya was pulling out her suitcase and purse. She handed the purse to Ava then motioned for her to go ahead and enter the mansion. Ava motioned for her suitcase but Amaya ignored her. 

She was surprised when she entered and walked into the lobby. The mansion had obviously been redone to be more suitable as a B&B and it was gorgeous.

They were greeted by an older woman.

‘Amaya dear.’ The woman walked over to Amaya and hugged her. 

‘Hi Dot. How are you?’ Amaya asked the older woman as she hugged her back.

‘I’m good dear. How are you?’ Dot replied. 

‘I’m good thanks.’ The younger woman turned to Ava. ‘Dot this is Ava. Ava this is Dorothy Heywood the owner of this B&B.’ 

‘It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Heywood.’ Ava said and reached out a hand to greet the woman. Dorothy pushed her hand away and just hugged Ava, who stood there a little awkwardly. Amaya couldn’t help but chuckle. 

‘Nice to meet you to Ava. Please call me Dorothy or Dot though dear.’ The older woman said and walked around the reception desk to grab a key.

The older woman turned back towards Amaya. ‘Nate should be ready by now.’ 

Amaya smiled. ‘Thank you Dot, I’ll see you tomorrow.’ 

‘See you tomorrow.’ Dot replied then turned to Ava. ‘Let me show you to your room dear.’

The older woman walked towards the big staircase, Ava following her quickly. The mansion really was beautiful. 

‘Over here is the dining room where you can get breakfast from six thirty till ten.’ Dot pointed towards the large open area where several tables were neatly put close to the large windows. 

They walked up the stairs where they came to a big landing and walked further down the hall. 

‘Well here you are.’ Dot told Ava and opened the door. 

Ava gasped as she entered the room. It was beautiful and almost the size of her first apartment. There was a queen size bed, a large couch, a desk, a large flat-screen tv, and a dresser. 

‘The ensuite bathroom is through there.’ Dot pointed out as Ava just stood taking in the room.

‘Wow, Dorothy, this is amazing.’ She told the older woman.

‘Glad you like it dear. If you need anything you can always call down to the reception.’ Dot replied and walked towards the door again.

Ava turned towards the older woman. ‘Thank you. I know it was last minute but-’ 

Dot waved her hand to dismiss her. ‘Please, I’m happy I could help.’ 

‘Really though thank you.’ Ava told her again and Dot just smiled. 

‘Have a good night dear.’ The older woman told her and left Ava to herself.

Ava took in the room again then walked over to the windows. She glanced outside and even though it was rather dark without the lights of the city she could make out the large garden and the forest that reached past the estate. When she couldn’t suppress a yawn she closed the curtains and turned towards her suitcase. 

After a quick shower she changed into a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in and got into the bed. 

She plugged in her phone so it could charge and checked the time. It wasn’t too late yet so she decided to call Nora.

‘Aves!’ Her best friend exclaimed.

‘Hey Nor, I didn’t wake you did I?’ She asked and got comfortable underneath the blanket. 

‘No you didn’t don’t worry. Were you able to get a place to stay?’ Nora asked and Ava could hear the rustling of sheets through the phone.

‘Yeah, I found a really nice B&B outside of the city.’ Ava replied. 

‘Ah yes, I forgot Ava Sharpe doesn’t like the city.’ Nora said, her tone teasing.

‘The city is just too loud.’ Ava stated. 

Nora just laughed. ‘Only for you Sharpe.’ 

Ava rolled her eyes. ‘Anyway, I just called to let you know I found a place to stay until I can come home on Friday.’ 

‘Are you okay with that? I mean I can ask Ray if you can use his private jet-’ Nora started but Ava cut her off.

‘No Nora, I’m fine. I’ll survive.’ 

‘If you’re sure.’ Nora replied. ‘Let me know if you change your mind.’ 

‘I will. Thanks for offering.’ Ava said and yawned. ‘I’m sorry Nora, but it’s been a long day.’ She apologized and yawned again.

‘That’s alright Aves. Get some sleep. Call me if you change your mind though.’ Nora told her again.

‘Will do. Night Nor.’ Ava replied and hung up. 

She put her phone on the nightstand next to the bed and closed her eyes. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

*****

Ava stretched underneath the blanket before opening her eyes. For a moment she was disoriented but soon the previous night came back to her. She groaned as she stretched again and her back and neck popped. Checking her phone she realised it was still early and for a moment she debated what she was going to do. She decided to go on an early morning run. 

She took a quick shower then got dressed into her running gear. After checking she had her phone on her she left and locked her room then quickly made her way downstairs. 

She was surprised to see Dot was already up and running, setting the breakfast tables.

‘Good morning Ava.’ The older woman greeted her. ‘You’re up early.’

‘Good morning.’ Ava greeted in reply. ‘I’ve always been an early riser, no matter where I am.’ She told the older woman.

‘You going out for a run?’ Dot asked as she took in Ava’s outfit.

Ava nodded. ‘I am.’ 

‘Do you need anything before you are off?’ The older woman asked her.

‘Actually, can I get a cup of coffee?’ Ava asked.

‘Of course dear. Do you need any milk or sugar in it?’ Dot asked before walking off towards the coffee machine.

‘Oh no thank you just black please.’ Ava told her and waited until the older woman was back with her coffee. 

Ava quickly gulped it down which earned her a raised eyebrow from Dot.

She smiled a little sheepish. ‘I like really hot coffee.’ She told the older woman who just chuckled.

‘No need to explain yourself dear.’ Dot smiled at her. ‘Anything else I can do for you before you’re off?’ 

‘Uhm yeah, can you maybe give me the address? Wouldn’t want to get lost around here.’ Ava said a little shyly. It wouldn’t be the first time she got stuck in her head while on a run and then not finding her way back.

Dot laughed and handed her a business card with the address and the phone number for the B&B.

‘Have a good run.’ The woman told Ava, who thanked her before she put in her headphones and took off on her run.

*****

Just as she had predicted Ava got stuck into her own head while running, which happened quite often, but usually she was home where she knew her way. She took in her surroundings and realized she had ended up in the forest that she had seen the night before and which ran past the estate she was staying at. 

She put her hands on her knees and tried to regulate her breathing. After she was able to slow down her breathing she checked her phone to see where she was and how long she had been running. When she tried to find out which way to go she saw something running her way.

Only when it was a few feet away from her did she realize it was a dog. A German shepherd to be exact. Ava froze. She had never been a fan of dogs, especially bigger dogs. And while the dog still looked like he was young and not fully grown, he was still rather big. 

The dog ran up to her and actually ran into her legs before it started sniffing her shoes. This made her laugh out loud. Once the dog was done sniffing her he laid down and rolled over onto his back, his paws sticking up in the air. 

Ava laughed. ‘Hey buddy.’ She gently spoke and bended down so she could rub his belly. 

The dog quickly stood up and started licking her hand. With her other hand Ava checked his collar. ‘Max’ It read. So his owner couldn’t be too far away.

Max let out a bark and that’s when Ava noticed someone running her way. She removed her headphones and looked at what appeared to be a blonde woman around her age running towards her. 

Ava stood up straight and took in the smaller blonde. She was panting heavily and bended over trying to catch her breath.

After a couple seconds she had her breathing under control and stood up straight. 

‘I’m so sorry.’ She apologized to Ava. ‘He usually doesn’t run off like that. He didn’t hurt you did he?’ 

‘No don’t worry about it.’ Ava replied and smiled at the smaller blonde. ‘How old is he?’ 

‘Seven months.’ The other woman replied before she took a leash out of the hoodie she was wearing and attached it to the dog. He actually looked sad when he realized he was put on a leash. ‘Sorry buddy but if you go running off I have to put a leash on you.’ She told him and scratched between his ears.

Ava let out a chuckle. ‘He’s still young, he’ll learn not to run off like that.’ 

‘He never has before.’ The smaller blonde said. ‘I think he went after a bird or something.’

‘First time for everything.’ Ava replied and shrugged. 

‘I’m Sara by the way. And that little monster is Max.’ She said as she reached out her hand.

‘Ava.’ She answered and shook Sara’s hand. ‘Nice to meet you.’

‘The pleasure is all mine.’ Sara told her and smiled. 

‘So I uh-’ Ava started and rubbed her neck, something she did when she was nervous or embarrassed. ‘I actually kinda got lost and was trying to find my way back before Max found me.’

Sara let out a giggle. ‘So he was trying to be your knight in shining armour then?’ She said and patted Max on the head gently.

Ava couldn’t help but laugh. ‘I guess.’ 

‘Where are you staying?’ Sara asked as they started walking. 

‘At the Heywood B&B.’ Ava replied and looked over at Sara. 

‘Oh you chose well!’ Sara exclaimed. ‘Dot is a sweetheart.’ 

‘Yeah I’ve noticed.’ Ava said. ‘It was a very last minute booking but she was so sweet about it.’ 

‘That’s Dot for you.’ Sara replied. 

Before she knew it, they had made their way back to the road which would lead Ava to the B&B. 

‘Just follow the road that way and you should be there in a couple minutes.’ Sara told her and pointed in the direction she should follow.

‘Thank you so much Sara.’ Ava replied. ‘It was really nice to meet you.’ 

‘You too.’ Sara said and smiled. ‘Alright Max, say goodbye.’ She told the dog and Max barked.

Ava laughed. ‘Thanks for saving me Max.’ She told the dog as she scratched him between his ears before she took off running.

She looked back over her shoulder and waved at Sara who waved back. When she turned back around she could swear Sara was checking her out. Ava shook her head and sprinted the last few miles. 


	2. Who lives here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Thank you so much for the wonderful response to the first chapter! I haven't replied but I have read all your lovely comments. Thank you!
> 
> Here's chapter two. Hope you all like it. You might have noticed but I'm not really good at describing things, I don't know if it's because English isn't my native language but I believe it's just a general thing, so I'm sorry about that! 
> 
> I'm working on chapter three already but it might take me a little longer, it will depend on what happens in the next few days, but I promise I'll post as soon as it's complete. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

After she had come back from her run, Ava took another shower. A longer one this time. By the time she was ready her stomach begged her to be fed. She quickly got dressed again and made her way downstairs to have some breakfast.

She was greeted by Amaya. ‘Hey Ava. How are you?’ 

‘Hi Amaya, I’m good, thanks. How about yourself?’ She asked the younger woman.

‘I’m good.’ Amaya replied and pointed to the guy sitting across from her. ‘This is Nate, my boyfriend.’ 

‘I can’t believe it’s really you!’ Nate exclaimed excitedly. 

Amaya rolled her eyes as she kicked Nate under the table. ‘Aw, Amaya what the-’ He complained.

‘Behave.’ Amaya scolded him like he was a little kid.

Ava couldn’t help but chuckle at them. Before she could say anything, she felt a presence next to her. She turned towards the blonde who had appeared out of nowhere just as Amaya said, ‘Oh and this is-’ 

‘Sara! Hey.’ Ava said as she let her eyes roam over the blonde. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket. White sneakers completed her outfit. 

‘Hey Ava.’ Sara greeted her as she put her cup of coffee down on the table before she sat down next to Amaya. It didn’t go unnoticed by Sara that Ava had been checking her out. 

‘You guys know each other?’ Nate asked curiously.

‘We met this morning during our run.’ Sara replied before taking a sip of her coffee. 

‘Oh.’ Nate said a little disappointed. ‘So you guys only just met?’ He asked.

‘Isn’t that what I just said?’ Sara replied sarcastically. 

‘Nate!’ Amaya warned him, shaking her head. 

‘What? I figured since they’re both-’ He started but quickly stopped talking at the glare Amaya was throwing his way.

Sara and Ava looked at each other with a frown on their face. They had no idea what was going on. 

‘Well it was good to see you again Amaya, Sara. Nate it was nice to meet you.’ Ava said a little awkwardly and decided it was best to leave the three friends alone. 

‘Why don’t you join us for breakfast?’ Sara said pointing to the empty chair across from her. ‘I mean I assume you’re down here for breakfast, right?’ 

Ava smiled. ‘I am, but I don’t want to intrude.’ 

‘You’re not intruding, please sit.’ Nate eagerly told her, standing up and pulling the chair back for her. 

‘Uhm thanks.’ Ava said and sat down. 

‘What would you like for breakfast?’ Nate asked her. ‘Mom is making eggs and bacon for us.’ 

‘Some oatmeal and some fruit salad?’ Ava asked tentatively. 

‘No problem, I’ll be right back.’ Nate said and nearly sprinted towards the kitchen. 

Sara tilted her head to the side as she observed Ava. ‘He’s never been so eager to help me.’ The smaller blonde said. 

Amaya had to laugh at that. ‘Remember what happened that one time he brought you the wrong coffee?’ 

Sara laughed loudly and Ava couldn’t help but smile at the sound. 

‘Right, I did threaten to kill him didn’t I?’ Sara asked Amaya. 

‘Ava, would you like some coffee?’ Nate asked, poking his head around the corner. 

‘Yes, black please.’ Ava replied. Before she could say anything else Nate has disappeared again. 

‘So-’ Sara started. 

Ava spoke at the same time. ‘Where’s Max?’ 

Both blondes let out a little chuckle. ‘Sorry, you go first.’ Ava told Sara. 

‘I was just gonna ask how you ended up here.’ Sara said before she replied to Ava’s question. ‘And Max is at home. Running off like he did is not tolerated in our household. He’s benched until noon. Literally.’ 

‘Poor guy.’ Ava replied and then continued, ‘And to answer your question I was supposed to fly home last night but my flight got canceled.’ 

Before anyone could say anything else, Nate and Dot appeared with breakfast and Ava’s coffee. 

‘Here you go guys.’ Dot said and put the plates down in front of her guests. Nate put Ava’s coffee down before he put her oatmeal and fruit salad in front of her. She thanked him.

‘Alright, enjoy your breakfast dears. If you need anything else just let me know.’ Dot told them before she disappeared back towards the kitchen. 

All four of them dug into their food and it was quiet for a few minutes.

Nate decided to break the silence. 

‘How long are you staying Ava?’ He asked her.

‘I’m leaving on Friday.’ She told him as she finished off her oatmeal.

‘I can imagine Star City is different from Washington D.C.’ Nate said before taking a sip of his coffee.

‘It’s not that different, I mean, I don’t actually live in the city, I live outside the city but-’ Ava trailed off and her eyes caught Sara’s who was looking at her with a questioning look on her face.

‘Do you guys know each other?’ Sara asked pointing between Ava and Nate.

Nate looked at Ava before looking at Sara. ‘Well, actually-’ He started, but the look Amaya threw his way made him change his mind. ‘No, why?’ He asked the smaller blonde instead.

‘Then how do you know Ava is from Washington D.C.?’ The smaller blonde asked, still looking between the people sitting across from her. 

‘I-’ Nate started but quickly stopped talking. 

‘Ava wasn’t the only person who didn’t make it home last night.’ Amaya provided as an answer. ‘I do tell my boyfriend about my day at work you know. You should try it sometime.’ She laughed and gently bumped shoulders with Sara.

The blonde rolled her eyes. ‘Talking is overrated. Ask Max, he prefers cuddling on the couch instead of talking.’ 

‘Can’t say I blame him.’ Ava said and realized too late she actually voiced her thoughts. 

She blushed when she saw Sara smirk at her and quickly took a sip of her coffee.

‘Well, I am a good cuddler.’ Sara told Ava and laughed when Ava blushed even harder. 

‘Okay-’ Nate started but was interrupted by a ringing phone.

Sara pulled the phone from her pocket and looked at it. ‘Sorry I have to take this.’ She excused herself and stood up from the table to answer the call.

Ava took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.  _ ‘What is wrong with you?’  _ She thought and let her hands go over her face, feeling the heat from her cheeks underneath them.

‘Are you okay?’ Amaya asked her, a smile on her face like she knew what Ava was thinking. 

‘Yeah, I- I’m fine.’ Ava stammered. 

Amaya gave her a knowing look but before she could say anything else Sara had joined their table again.

‘Sorry about that.’ The smaller blonde said and sat back in her chair.

‘Hot date?’ Nate asked her teasingly.

Sara glared at him. ‘Not that it’s any of your business, Nathaniel, but it was my assistant. She’s finalizing things for me.’ 

Amaya looked at her curiously. ‘Finalizing things?’ The brunette asked. 

Sara shrugged. ‘I’m moving back here.’ She stated like it wasn’t a big deal.

To Ava it didn’t seem like a big deal since she didn’t know anything about Sara but for Sara’s friends it apparently was a big deal.

‘No way!’ Nate exclaimed excitedly. ‘You’re moving back here?’ 

Sara nodded. ‘I am.’

‘What about your apartment?’ Amaya asked the smaller blonde.

‘That’s why Gideon called. She found a buyer. She’s going to make sure all my stuff gets moved here. Not that there’s a lot as most of it was from “she who must not be named”.’ Sara replied.

‘What if you get an offer for- you know?’ Nate asked. 

‘Remember last time I said that maybe I needed a break from work?’ Sara asked Nate who nodded at her question. ‘Well I think now is a good time to take that break.’ 

‘Well I’m happy you’re moving back here.’ Amaya said and gently squeezed Sara’s shoulder.

‘Me too.’ Nate said as he raised his coffee cup before taking a sip.

Meanwhile Ava had been silent the entire time, observing the three friends while they talked. She smiled at Sara when she caught her eyes and got a smile in return.

‘Alright guys, I gotta go to work.’ Amaya said as she checked her watch. 

The brunette started gathering the plates and empty cups and with the help from Nate they brought the dishes towards the kitchen.

‘So, are you originally from Star City or-?’ Ava asked.

Sara nodded. ‘Yeah, born and raised.’ 

‘Okay so maybe you can help me then.’ Ava said and looked at Sara.

‘Maybe.’ Sara replied and smirked at Ava. ‘Depends on what you need help with.’ 

Ava rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face. ‘Is there a gym around here?’ She asked. 

‘There is but it’s a private gym.’ Sara replied with a little grin.

Ava sighed at that. ‘Is there a gym around here that isn’t private?’ She asked.

Sara pretended to think for a second before she replied. ‘Nope, don’t think so, the nearest public gym would be in the city.’

Ava groaned. She would have to workout in her room then or outdoors.

The smaller blonde chuckled. ‘I do know the owner of the private gym though. So I could talk to them for you?’ 

‘Would you?’ Ava questioned. 

Sara just nodded.

‘Thank you! I’ll even pay them if they want.’ Ava quickly told her. 

Sara laughed at that. ‘I’ll let them know.’ She couldn’t help the grin that appeared on her face.

Meanwhile, Nate and Amaya had been listening from around the corner.

‘Does Ava not know that Sara is flirting with her?’ Nate whispered.

Amaya shook her head. ‘No. But it’s clear she was flirting with Sara earlier too.’ 

‘I can’t believe they don’t know each other!’ Nate said in a hushed tone and peaked his head around the corner a little where he watched the two women talk. 

‘Just because Sara is an actress and Ava is a model doesn’t mean they know each other babe.’ Amaya said just as quietly pulling Nate back so he wouldn’t give them away. 

‘No I know babe, but come on. Have these two been living under a rock? Sara had 3 blockbuster movies and was nominated for an Emmy for her role in that tv show. And Ava is basically on every billboard in the city and in every magazine there is.’ Nate replied, his voice getting a little louder near the end. 

Amaya had to smile at this. She knew Nate was a big romantic but she didn’t want him to get involved in whatever this was. 

‘Leave them be, babe.’ Amaya whispered before quickly pecking him on the lips.

‘Why are we whispering?’ Someone whispered next to them and Nate gasped. 

‘Djeezus mom.’ He put a hand on his chest. ‘Don’t scare me like that.’ He told her in a hushed tone.

Dot rolled her eyes at her son. ‘Seriously though why are we whispering?’ 

‘Cause of them.’ Nate replied and gently pushed his mother forward so she could see Sara and Ava.

‘Don’t get involved in this son.’ Dot just told him and walked away.

Amaya couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘Told you.’ She said and figured they had been spying long enough on the two women. She quickly walked towards the table where she grabbed her jacket and said her goodbyes, Nate following her out. 

‘Alright, I gotta go and check on the little rugrat at home. I hope he does better in training this afternoon than he did this morning.’ Sara told Ava and got up from the table.

She stretched which made her shirt ride up and gave Ava a nice view of the abs that were hidden away underneath it. Sara noticed Ava staring but didn’t say anything. She just smirked.

‘Right.’ Ava said and mentally slapped herself for staring. ‘Will you-’ She cleared her throat. ‘Will you let me know about the gym?’ 

‘I will.’ Sara said and pulled out her phone. ‘Would you mind giving me your number though so I can call you as soon as I know?’ 

‘Sure.’ Ava replied and entered her number into Sara’s phone. Before she could say anything else her phone started ringing with an unknown number. 

‘There now you have my number too.’ Sara smiled and put away her phone. ‘I’ll talk to you later Aves.’ The smaller blonde said before she left. 

*****

After breakfast Ava had gone back up to her room and decided to do some yoga. She tried not to think about Sara too much but she couldn’t help herself. Sara was one of, if not the most beautiful woman she had ever met, with her bright blue eyes, her freckles and the most kissable lips she’d ever seen. She tried to shut off her brain and succeeded until lunchtime. 

She got a light lunch and decided to ask Dot for a book she could read while she waited for Sara to call. She had almost given up on Sara and figured she could just do her workout in her room or go for another run when her phone rang.

‘Hello?’ She answered. 

‘Hey Aves. It’s Sara.’ 

Ava had to smile at the nickname the smaller blonde used for her. 

‘Hey Sara. What’s up?’ She asked as if she hadn’t been waiting for this call ever since this morning.

‘I talked to the owner of the gym. She’s okay with you coming over to workout while you’re here.’ Sara told her.

Ava was about to reply before she heard dogs barking and Sara talking to what she assumed was Max.

‘Sorry about that.’ Sara apologized. ‘I’m still at the training center with Max.’ 

Ava chuckled. ‘That’s okay. So what time is she expecting me?’

‘Well she’s still here but she said you’re welcome to go to her place around four?’ Sara replied. 

Ava heard some rustling on the other side of the line and assumed Sara was walking when she heard the smaller blonde say, ‘come on Max.’ 

‘Wait did you say her place?’ Ava asked when she focused on the conversation again. 

‘Well yeah, I did say it was a private gym didn’t I?’ Sara asked and Ava could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

‘Yeah but-’ Ava started before Sara cut her off. 

‘Don’t worry Aves, it’s a pretty awesome gym if I say so myself. Anyway, I’ll text you the address when I get home okay. Gotta go.’ And before Ava could reply Sara had hung up on her. 

Ava sighed and checked her watch. She still had about an hour and a half to kill so she decided to go back to the book she started. 

About half an hour later she received a text from Sara.

_ ‘Here’s the address. She told me to tell you that you could let yourself in at the gate. Here’s the code. Have fun.’ _

Ava frowned at the message but decided to get ready. She put on her workout clothes and threw some sweatpants and a t-shirt into a bag so she could change if needed after her workout. She pulled on a hoodie and grabbed her phone to look up the address. To her surprise it wasn’t that far from the B&B so she decided to walk, that way she’d be all warmed up by the time she got there. 

*****

Ava walked up to the gate of the mansion that she first saw on this street before she arrived at the B&B the night before. She stood there a little awkwardly, trying to figure out if she should use the intercom instead of just entering the estate like the owner had said she could. It really looked like it was fully secluded and Ava spotted cameras. 

_ ‘Who lives here?’ _ She briefly wondered before deciding that she’d just go ahead and enter. She punched in the code and heard a click before the gate slowly opened. She waited until the gate had closed again before she walked up the driveway towards the door. If this estate was so protected and private she didn’t want to let anyone sneak in with her that wasn’t wanted here.

When she reached the door she could hear a dog barking. She hoped Sara hadn’t played a joke on her where the owner didn’t know about her coming and she was now going to be attacked by a dog. Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell and waited. There was some noise inside, someone sweared and that’s when she noticed the dog had stopped barking. Ava took a step back from the door, ready to run if needed. 

However, when the door opened her eyes widened and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Before her stood a very beautiful blonde in only a sports bra and workout leggings, abs full on display.

Ava thought her brain had short circuited. She blinked a couple times.

‘Hey Aves!’ Sara greeted her a smirk playing on her lips.

‘Sara.’ Was the only word she could utter. 

The smaller blonde giggled. ‘The one and only.’ 

When Ava didn’t say anything else Sara decided to tease her. 

‘So, you gonna stand in front of my door all afternoon or did you wanna come in and use my gym?’ 

This brought Ava out of her stupor and she shook her head to get rid of all the thoughts that shouldn’t be there from seeing Sara in her workout gear. 

‘Your gym?’ She asked confused. ‘Wait! You live here?’ 

‘I do. Now please come in before Max has destroyed my entire living room.’ Sara replied and motioned for Ava to come in.

Ava stood in the hallway, taking it all in as Sara walked towards the living room door. If the hallway was this gorgeous she could only wonder what the rest of the house would look like. 

‘Come on.’ The smaller blonde motioned to her again before she opened the door and entered her living room. 

Ava groaned a little as her eyes drifted down Sara’s backside. She really tried to stop herself but she was so very gay, and with the smaller blonde in this outfit she couldn’t help herself. When she entered the living room, Max just looked up from where he was laying on his pillow and he barked once as if to greet her.

‘Looks like everything is under control.’ Ava told Sara who smiled at her.

‘Luckily.’ The smaller blonde said and scowled at the dog. ‘He already destroyed a pair of my favorite sneakers.’ 

Ava had to giggle and Sara couldn’t help but smile at the sound.

‘So why pretend that I wasn’t just meeting up with you?’ Ava asked the smaller blonde who was putting on some running shoes.

‘Where’s the fun in that?’ Sara smirked and Ava couldn’t help but roll her eyes, but she also couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her lips.

‘Alright, I’m ready if you are.’ Sara said and walked up to Ava. ‘Or I could give you a tour, if you want.’ 

Ava looked around the living room. The room was spacious and light and seemed to end in an open kitchen with a large cooking island. There were large windows and sliding doors that led out to the patio where she could make out an area with lounge chairs and a bar. She could also see a pool.

‘No I’m good.’ Ava replied before a photo caught her eye. It was a photo of Sara and another blonde woman who appeared to be in a wedding dress. Both wore their hair up and both were smiling widely while looking at each other. She briefly wondered if Sara was married but didn’t even have to voice the question.

‘My sister’s wedding.’ The smaller blonde said. 

Ava blushed as she was caught staring at the photo. ‘I didn’t ask.’ She told Sara, trying to not be too embarrassed.

‘You were not asking very loudly.’ Sara said and stared at her, eyebrow raised.

‘You-’ Ava murmured and shook her head. 

Sara just chuckled before she called Max over. ‘Come on buddy, you’re going outside so I don’t have to worry about you.’

Ava followed Sara and Max out through the sliding doors and took in the garden. This mansion was something else. They walked up to what Ava assumed was the guest house but when she entered she was surprised to see she had stepped foot into the gym.

‘Wow.’ The taller blonde said as she looked around. 

Everything you’d find in a gym was here. Treadmills, ellipticals, spinning bikes, weights. It was all there. There was even an area with sparring mats and a punch bag. 

‘Feel free to play your music through the speakers. I usually use my headphones but-’ Sara shrugged. 

‘Thanks.’ Ava replied and looked around again, not knowing where she wanted to start. 

Sara just smiled and made her way over to one of the treadmills. Before she got on to start her running she pointed towards a fridge. 

‘There’s water in the fridge over there if you want some.’ 

Ava walked towards it and grabbed two bottles of water. She walked back towards the treadmills and handed one to Sara who had started running at a light pace.

The smaller blonde smiled. ‘Thanks.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Ava said and smiled back before she put in her headphones and started her own workout.

*****

After a two hour workout, with short breaks in between, they finally decided it was enough for the day. Sara had to admit she was impressed with Ava’s workout routine. The taller blonde was definitely no beginner but Sara already knew that as soon as she had seen Ava run that morning. Now she couldn’t help but stare at Ava, who had taken off her top to wipe her face with it and was showing Sara her well defined abs. 

‘There’s-’ Sara stuttered before she cleared her throat. ‘There’s a towel over there if you need one.’ She said and pointed in the direction of the towel while still staring at Ava.

The tall blonde smiled and went to grab the towel Sara had offered. ‘Thanks.’ She said and wiped at the sweat on her face, neck and abs. 

_ ‘Lucky towel.’ _ Sara thought to herself before shaking her head as if to clear it.

‘No problem.’ Sara muttered and quickly grabbed her own towel to wipe her heated cheeks. 

They grabbed their stuff and left the gym, the fresh air quickly cooling both of them down. Max, who was lounging on the patio looked up as they approached the house.

‘Hey buddy.’ Ava said and crouched down next to the dog to scratch him behind the ears.

Sara couldn’t help but smile at them as a thought came to her mind.

‘Since it’s practically dinner time for him and me, would you maybe like to stay over for dinner?’ She asked Ava.

Ava stood up and looked at herself before scrunching up her nose in disgust. Sara couldn’t help but chuckle.

‘Let me quickly go back to the B&B to get a shower and change?’ She asked.

‘You can shower in the guest room, no need to go back and forth.’ Sara replied.

‘I only brought sweatpants and a t-shirt with me though?’ Ava told her as if it was the worst thing in the world.

Sara shrugged. ‘So? It’s just us, no need to dress up for me. Though I wouldn’t say no if you did dress up and took me out.’ 

_ ‘Is she flirting with me?’  _ Ava thought.  _ ‘No she’s just-’  _

She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her arm.

‘If it’s really an issue you can go and change.’ Sara told her.

‘No!’ Ava replied a little too fast. ‘No, it’s fine.’ 

The smaller blonde smiled at her. ‘Okay, come on I’ll show you the guest room.’ 

Ava had taken a long hot shower to get herself to relax. She was sure she was reading too much into Sara’s comment about dressing up and taking her out. She got dressed into her clean sweatpants and t-shirt, forgoing her bra as it was still clammy from the workout and proceeded downstairs. 

Sara smiled at her as she entered the kitchen area.

‘I made some pasta.’ She said. ‘It’s not much but at least I know it will be edible.’ 

Ava chuckled. ‘Not much of a cook, are you?’

Sara feigned being hurt and put her hand on her chest. 

She pouted. ‘I’ll have you know I am a decent cook. I just didn’t expect any company and I need to go grocery shopping. I haven’t been back that long.’

Ava held up her hands as an apology, smile still plastered on her face. 

‘Sorry.’ She said. ‘I’m sure it tastes delicious. It actually smells really good.’ 

Sara smiled. ‘Thank you. Now why don’t you get comfortable on the couch and I’ll bring you a plate.’

‘Dinner on the couch?’ Ava asked with a frown. 

‘Yes!’ Sara exclaimed. ‘It’s comfy and it’s easier to watch some Netflix.’ 

Ava rolled her eyes but moved towards the living room anyway. 

‘Would you like some wine?’ She heard Sara ask as she sat down pulling her legs up underneath her. 

‘Sure.’ Ava replied. 

While she was waiting for Sara to join her, Max had made his way over to the couch and laid down next to it. Ava couldn’t help but smile at the dog and moved towards him so she could scratch him between the ears. 

‘Here you go.’ She heard and looked up at Sara who was standing there with a plate. 

Ava accepted the plate and watched as Sara put the wine and the glasses on the table before she both filled them up. 

Once the smaller blonde was settled on the couch next to her, Netflix playing some random sitcom, she started eating. 

‘Well this is actually pretty good.’ Ava stated after her first bite. 

Sara laughed and gently nudged Ava’s leg with her foot. ‘Thanks jerk.’ She said playfully then continued eating. 

They were quiet for a while, just watching tv and eating. Once they were both finished Sara took their plates and brought them to the kitchen. When she returned to the couch she grabbed both glasses of wine and handed one to Ava.

The taller blonde slightly turned towards Sara. 

‘What made you move back here?’ Ava asked out of the blue.

Sara took a sip of her wine. ‘Starting with the heavy questions first huh!’ She replied. 

‘Shit, Sara I’m sorry. It’s really none of my business.’ Ava apologized quickly.

Sara put her hand on Ava’s knee to assure her she was only kidding. ‘Relax Aves, I was joking.’ 

‘Still, you don’t have to tell me though.’ Ava told her while she tried not to think about the hand on her knee. It felt like she was on fire. She couldn’t really understand how she could feel like this around someone she had only known for a day. 

‘No really it’s okay.’ Sara answered. ‘There isn’t really much to tell however, just that it was a bad breakup and I was kind of sick of the city, you know?’ 

‘Oh I do know.’ Ava told her before taking a sip of her wine. ‘My best friend teases me all the time since I won’t live in the city.’

The smaller blonde shrugged. ‘I love it here and my family lives in the city so it was only normal I came back.’ 

‘Sorry about the bad breakup though.’ Ava replied. 

‘These things happen.’ Sara shrugged nonchalantly. ‘Even if she hadn’t cheated on me, it wouldn’t have lasted.’ 

Ava looked surprised, cause who would want to cheat on this beautiful woman? Before she could stop herself she voiced her thoughts.

‘Who would cheat on you?’ She blurted and slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she said. She felt her cheeks starting to heat. ‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I-’

Sara couldn’t help but giggle at Ava’s discomfort. ‘It’s okay.’ She told Ava. 

Ava shook her head and hid her face in her hands. ‘It really isn’t, it’s none of my business either.’ She mumbled.

The smaller blond put her hand on Ava’s knee again and squeezed it. ‘You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.’ She told Ava.

Ava groaned. ‘I’m not.’ She said and looked at Sara who was watching her with a smile on her face.

‘Really Aves, it’s okay. And I guess I wasn’t as invested in the relationship as she was. I was too busy with work.’ Sara told her.

‘That’s still not an excuse to cheat on someone.’ Ava said and took another sip of her wine. 

‘No it isn’t, but it happened.’ Sara answered and shrugged. ‘Anyway enough about cheating exes. How about we watch a movie?’ She asked as she grabbed the remote already searching something to watch.

Ava checked her watch. ‘Sure, if you don’t mind me staying a little longer?’ 

‘Of course not. Why would I mind the company of a beautiful woman?’ Sara asked while looking up at Ava through her lashes.

Ava didn’t know how to reply to that so she just smiled shyly while she could feel her cheeks heat up again.

‘Anything special you’d like to watch?’ Sara asked her, a smile still playing at her lips. 

‘To be honest, I haven’t watched tv in forever.’ Ava replied shyly. 

‘Really?’ Sara asked. She was surprised by this fact but it also made her curious. ‘Define forever.’ She asked Ava playfully.

‘I don’t know, it’s been like a year maybe.’ Ava answered embarrassed.

‘Are you serious?’ The smaller blonde asked her. 

‘Yeah, I just follow the news and usually I follow it online. I’ve been busy.’ Ava said and shrugged.

Sara just smiled at her. This would explain a lot. ‘So I could be a famous actress and you wouldn’t know?’ She asked.

‘Yeah.’ Ava replied before she looked at Sara. ‘Are you?’ She asked, eyebrow raised.

Sara just smiled at Ava and randomly pressed play. 

They got comfortable on the couch again and watched the movie, but not without glancing at each other from time to time. Ava was still trying to process Sara calling her a beautiful woman and couldn’t really focus on the movie anyway.

Once the movie was over the taller blonde got up and stretched before she put on her shoes. 

‘Thanks for letting me use your gym and you know, dinner. I had a lovely evening.’ Ava told Sara as soon as she had gathered her stuff.

‘You’re welcome.’ Sara replied before she followed Ava to the door where she put on her shoes.

When she noticed Ava watching her she simply said, ‘I’ll drive you back.’

‘I can walk. It’s not that far.’ Ava replied but before she could say anything else Sara was out the door and was walking towards her garage. 

The taller blonde shook her head but followed Sara and got into the car. 

‘I’ll feel better knowing you made it back safely.’ Sara told her and drove Ava towards the B&B.

It only took them two minutes to get there. Ava unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards Sara. ‘Thanks for the shortest drive ever.’ She told the smaller blonde playfully. 

Sara rolled her eyes. ‘You’re welcome jerk.’ She told Ava who just shook her head as she chuckled.

Before Sara knew what was happening Ava leaned over the center console and kissed her on the cheek. 

When she pulled back, Ava smiled shyly at Sara. ‘Really, thank you for driving me and for tonight.’ 

The smaller blonde couldn’t help the grin that appeared on her face. ‘You’re welcome.’ She told Ava and before she could say anything else the tall blonde jumped out of her car and made her way towards the B&B entrance.

Sara waited until she made it inside before she drove off, the smile never leaving her face. 


	3. You got a hot date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava go on a date which gets interrupted by the paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely comments! 
> 
> Sorry it's taken me longer to post this, I took a little trip across the Atlantic and while I thought I would have time to write on the plane my anxiety meds made sure I was asleep most of the flight. I'm also starting a new job tomorrow but I'll do my best to write the next chapter as fast as I can as soon as I come home from work. 
> 
> This chapter didn't really go the way I wanted it to go, I wanted to give you some smut but I promise it will definitely happen in the next chapter. I just wanted to post something for you all.
> 
> I really hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day started out like the previous one only this time both women had texted each other as soon as they were awake to meet up for their run in the woods. After the run they went their respective ways to meet up again and have breakfast with Nate and Amaya.

Breakfast was fun and conversation was light until Sara got a phone call that made her get up and leave. 

‘Sorry guys I gotta take care of a couple things.’ She told them as she grabbed her jacket of the back of her chair.

‘Everything okay?’ Amaya asked the smaller blonde.

‘Yeah, I just need to take care of this.’ She replied as she put on her jacket. ‘I’ll see you later?’ She asked turning to Ava.

‘Sure, just let me know when I can come over.’ Ava said. 

‘Will do. I’ll see you guys later.’ Sara said and was out the door. 

‘So you and Sara are working out together again today?’ Nate asked Ava, a smirk on his face.

‘We are, I have to keep in shape somehow and it’s the only gym nearby.’ Ava replied.

‘It’s an awesome gym right?’ Nate asked.

Ava nodded. ‘It is. It’s better than the one I use at home. Which makes me wonder why I pay so much for it.’ 

Nate chuckled. ‘Tell me about it. Now that she’s moving back, maybe I can ask her to use her gym again.’ 

‘Let her settle in first before you ask, okay.’ Amaya told her boyfriend. 

He smiled at her. ‘Don’t worry babe. I won’t ask before she has officially moved back.’ 

Amaya rolled her eyes before she got up to leave for work. ‘Have a good day Ava.’ The young woman told her before she leaned down and gave Nate a peck on the lips. ‘I’ll see you tonight.’ 

They all said their goodbyes and Nate and Ava started cleaning the table. 

‘Oh you don’t need to do that dear.’ Dot said as Ava entered the kitchen with the plates. 

‘It’s alright Dot, I don’t mind.’ Ava told the older woman as she placed the plates in the sink.

Dot shook her head at the tall blonde. ‘Nate honey, please tell Ava she doesn’t need to clean after herself as she’s a guest.’ 

Nate turned to Ava and smiled. ‘Ava, you’re a guest, no need to clean up after yourself.’

Ava just rolled her eyes at him as she went back towards the table to clear the rest. 

‘She won’t listen mom.’ He told his mother.

‘Sounds like someone I know.’ Dot smirked. 

‘Hey!’ Nate exclaimed but smiled at his mother. ‘I love you.’ He told her before he wrapped her into a hug.

‘I love you too son.’ She told him before moving back towards the sink to do the dishes. ‘Now how about you grab a towel and help me?’ 

Nate sighed dramatically but started helping his mother just as Ava came back in with the rest of the dishes from their table.

‘This is it.’ She said as she put them in the sink.

‘Thank you dear.’ Dot replied before ushering her out of the kitchen. ‘Now go have some fun.’ The older woman told her and winked.

Ava chuckled before saying goodbye to both Dot and Nate and making her way up to her room. As soon as she had entered she felt her phone vibrate. She grabbed the device out of her pocket to check. 

She smiled. 

_ ‘I’m ready when you are.’  _ The text read.

_ ‘I’ll be there in 15 minutes.’  _ She replied and went to change into her workout clothes. 

***** 

They had each done a warm-up of their own, Ava had used the elliptical while Sara used the spinning bike, and now music was blasting through the speakers while they were sparring. 

Sara was again impressed by Ava’s skills and had to dodge quite a few punches Ava threw her way. Meanwhile Ava had to dodge quite a few punches and kicks that Sara threw her way as well. 

At one point however, a drop of sweat made its way down from Sara’s neck, to her chest and disappeared underneath her sports bra. Ava couldn’t help but stare and was so focused on it that she missed a kick from Sara and ended up on the mat. 

‘Shit Ava are you okay?’ Sara asked as she kneeled besides the taller blonde. She was surprised when Ava started laughing. 

‘Am I-‘ Ava tried to get out in between her laughter. 

Sara couldn’t help but smile down at her before she laid down next to Ava on the mat. She waited until the laughter turned into giggles then turned her head to look at Ava. 

‘You done?’ She asked, her voice teasing.

‘Sorry.’ Ava told her as she put a hand on her chest. ‘I’m okay by the way, I just got distracted.’ 

‘What was so distracting?’’ Sara asked, an eyebrow raised. She could see Ava starting to blush.

‘Nothing.’ Ava mumbled and bit her lip. 

Sara just kept staring at her and Ava turned her head to look at her. 

‘Really, it’s nothing.’ Ava told her and wiped some hair out of her face, which wasn’t easy as her hands were still wrapped. 

‘If you say so.’ Sara replied. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. They had been sparring for an hour and a half. 

‘You want to go another round?’ The smaller blonde asked and looked at Ava once again.

‘You mind if I just stretch a little? It’s been a while since I’ve actually sparred with a partner.’ Ava asked.

‘Really?’ Sara asked and Ava nodded. ‘You wouldn’t say, but yeah sure no problem.’ 

However neither of them made a move to get up. Before Ava knew what was happening, Sara was holding up her phone while she held her own wrapped fist out to Ava. Ava fist-bumped her just as Sara snapped a selfie. 

‘Cute.’ Sara told her as she checked the selfie and Ava just shook her head. 

‘Sure, I look like a mess.’ Ava said before getting up off the floor and taking off her wraps. 

‘A hot mess.’ Sara told her and smirked at her as she also got up off the floor. 

Ava was blushing hard and refused to look at Sara. She couldn’t tell why the smaller blonde made her blush so easily with her flirting.  _ ‘Was she even flirting?’  _ Ava thought to herself. 

The tall blonde was brought back from her thoughts by Sara. ‘You want some water?’ 

‘Yes please.’ She told the smaller blonde and put the wraps away. 

Sara handed her a bottle of water and was about to say something before her phone started ringing.

‘Sorry.’ She told Ava before looking at her phone and answering it.

Ava drank some water before she did her stretching. Her muscles pulled a little but in a good way. She always felt better after a hard workout and the sparring session with Sara had been really fun. 

As she was putting on her hoodie Sara walked back over to her. 

‘Sorry about that.’ Sara apologized again. 

‘Don’t worry about it.’ Ava told her. ‘Is everything okay?’ She asked. 

‘Yeah, everything is fine, just my friend Zari. She needs some help with something and thought she’d ask me.’ Sara replied.

Ava smiled and they both made their way towards the house. As soon as Max saw them he ran towards Ava and demanded she gave him attention.

‘Max!’ Sara scolded the pup as he began jumping against Ava’s legs. He sat down and tilted his head towards Sara before he laid down on his back demanding belly rubs from Ava. 

Ava giggled, got down and started rubbing his belly as she talked to him in a silly voice. 

Sara rolled her eyes at her dog’s behaviour but also had to smile at Ava. She was also slightly jealous that her dog was getting all of Ava’s attention though she didn’t really know why. Besides wasn’t it ridiculous to get jealous of her dog?

Before she could help herself Sara said, ‘What would I have to do to get belly rubs like that?’ 

Ava looked up at her, mischievous twinkle in her eye but also a slight blush on her cheeks. ‘Well first off you’d have to be cute.’ She told Sara.

The smaller blonde put a hand over her heart. ‘Ouch Ava, you wound me.’ She said with a pout.

Ava smiled shyly and looked up at Sara through her lashes. ‘Second, you’d have to take me out to dinner.’ She said quietly, almost a whisper, and looked back at Max afraid of Sara’s reaction. 

‘I-’ Sara started but stopped, a little surprised at what Ava had said. 

_ ‘Is this her way of asking me out on a date?’  _ Sara thought. 

Ava let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and cursed herself for even saying anything. She had been right all along, Sara hadn’t been flirting with her and she just made a complete fool of herself. She quickly stood up and straightened her shoulders before turning to Sara. 

‘Look I was joking.’ Ava tried to laugh it away. 

At the same time Sara said, ‘Will you go out to dinner with me?’

‘I- What?’ Ava asked.

Sara shrugged. If Ava had only been joking she was going to make a fool out of herself, but she repeated her question. ‘Will you go out to dinner with me?’ 

When Ava still didn’t reply she tried to joke about it. ‘I don’t expect any belly rubs though, if that’s what’s holding you back.’ She let out a nervous chuckle. ‘Or I could cook again but I’m afraid you already tried my best culinary skills yesterday evening.’ 

Ava rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘I’d love to go out to dinner with you.’ She replied.

‘Yeah?’ Sara questioned, surprise evident in her voice but then she quickly said, ‘Great!’ 

They just looked at each other for a couple of seconds until Max barked. Both of them chuckled. 

‘Okay attention seeker!’ Sara exclaimed and scratched her dog between the ears as he had made his way towards her. 

‘I should go.’ Ava said and made her way towards the door. 

‘I’ll come pick you up at five thirty?’ Sara asked Ava before she opened the door for the tall blonde.

‘Sounds great.’ Ava replied.

‘You want me to drive you back?’ Sara asked and Ava laughed.

‘No it’s fine.’ She told Sara. ‘I’ll see you later.’ Before she could stop herself she leaned in and kissed Sara on the cheek. Just like the night before Sara was taken by surprise by the action but she didn’t mind it one bit and smiled brightly at Ava.

‘See you later.’ Sara said and waved at Ava as she watched her walk through the gate.

*****

Ava took a nice long shower after deciding what to wear for her date with Sara.  _ ‘Was it a date?’  _ She thought as she stood under the spray, the hot water doing wonders for her muscles. She shook her head. Sara had just asked her out for dinner because they were joking about the belly rubs. Ava had no idea what came over her to say something like that. She thought Sara was flirting with her, but was she really? Or was it maybe just wishful thinking from her part. Now she knew why Nora always called her a useless lesbian.

She finished her shower, dried herself off then pulled on the fluffy bathrobe that came with the room. 

As she entered the bedroom she heard her phone go off, indicating she had a message. When she grabbed it, she noticed she had five missed calls, a voice mail and six text messages. They were all from Nora.

Ava decided to just call her best friend back instead of reading the messages first. It had to be important if Nora had called her five times. 

‘Ava Sharpe!’ Nora exclaimed as she answered.

Ava rolled her eyes at her friend and her dramatic way of answering the phone.

‘Hello Nora. How are you?’ She asked as she sat down on the bed, her back resting against the headboard.

‘Oh no you don’t, this is not about me!’ Nora told her.

‘What is this about then?’ Ava asked. Maybe she should have read the messages before calling Nora, but she figured it was important. 

‘You didn’t read your messages did you?’ Nora asked as if she could read Ava’s mind. 

‘I didn’t.’ Ava replied and shrugged. 

‘Go figure!’ Nora stated. ‘Anyway are you having fun over there?’ She asked and Ava could hear the smirk in her voice.

‘I’m just passing time until I can fly home Friday.’ Ava told her best friend.

‘Just passing time training with Sara Lance!’ Nora stated and laughed when she heard Ava groan. ‘I guess there are worse ways to spend time.’ 

‘Wait-‘ Ava started as she realized what Nora had said. ‘How do you know Sara?’ 

Nora laughed even louder. ‘I forgot you’re the only person on this planet without social media.’ 

‘If you’re just going to keep making fun off me I’m going to hang up on you!’ Ava told her friend clearly annoyed. 

‘I’m sorry!’ Nora apologized quickly. ‘Really Aves, I’m sorry.’ 

‘It’s fine.’ The blonde told Nora. ‘But how did you know we were training and how do you know Sara?’ 

‘Oh well you know, she posted a photo of you both on Instagram. Cute one by the way.’ Nora said. ‘I sent it to you.’ 

‘Hold on.’ Ava told her friend and quickly checked her messages. She groaned when she saw it was the photo from earlier in the day after their sparring session. ‘I look like a mess.’ 

‘A hot mess.’ Nora quickly told her and Ava groaned again. 

‘Why do you follow her on Instagram?’ Ava suddenly asked her friend. ‘Is she an influencer like you?’ 

It was a good thing Ava couldn’t see her best friend cause Nora rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.  _ ‘Ava really has no clue who Sara is.’  _ Nora thought before she replied.

‘Yeah something like that.’ 

‘Okay.’ Ava simply said.

She really wasn’t interested in any social media. Unlike other models who put their entire life on the internet she rather kept as much as she could private. Her life was already public enough as it was. 

Ava checked her watch. ‘I have to go Nora but I’ll text you tomorrow okay.’

‘Oh you got a hot date?’ Nora asked, her voice teasing.

‘I- it’s not a date.’ Ava stuttered.

‘Oh my god Ava do you have a date?’ Nora asked again.

‘It’s not a date, we’re just going out for dinner.’ Ava stated, but she knew Nora wouldn’t let it go so easily.

‘And who is we exactly?’ Her best friend asked. 

‘Sara and I. Look I really have to go Nora, she’s picking me up in 20 minutes and I still gotta get dressed and do my makeup.’

‘Not a date my ass!’ Nora exclaimed. ‘Oh Ava you’re so obvious sometimes.’

‘It’s just two people getting dinner, it’s no big deal.’ The blonde said and grabbed her outfit of the bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready. 

‘Sure Aves, whatever you say.’ Nora told her. ‘I want details though.’

Ava rolled her eyes at her friend. ‘Bye Nora!’ She said and heard her best friend laugh.

‘Bye Ava, have fun!’ Came the reply before she hung up.

Ava looked at herself in the mirror. ‘It’s not a date.’ She told her reflection. Deep down however she kind of wished it was. She quickly got dressed. She chose a black jumpsuit that was cut low at the front but not too low and had an open back. It was casual yet dressy and maybe a little sexy too.

Keeping her makeup light and her hair down she finished just in time when she got a text saying that Sara was downstairs waiting for her. 

She grabbed her purse and quickly made her way down.

Sara was talking to Dot when she noticed Ava and for a second she stopped breathing. Ava looked stunning in her jumpsuit and she was happy she had chosen to wear a dress for their date.  _ ‘It’s not a date.’  _ She thought to herself as her eyes roamed over Ava. The tall blonde caught her eyes and smiled shyly at her. Sara couldn’t help but smirk back.

‘Well look at you ladies.’ Dot exclaimed, breaking the silence. ‘You two have fun now.’ She said before leaving the blondes to themselves. 

Sara was the first to speak. ‘You look … wow.’ 

Ava looked down for a second before she stared up at Sara through her lashes. ‘Thank you. You look beautiful.’ The tall blonde replied as she took in Sara’s appearance.

Sara smiled a little bashfully before she cleared her throat. ‘Are you ready to go?’ She asked. 

‘I am.’ Ava replied and started towards the door. 

The smaller blonde followed her and quickly stepped around Ava so she could open the door for her. She did the same with the car door.

‘Why thank you. Such a gentlewoman.’ Ava told Sara with a smile.

‘Only for a beautiful woman such as yourself.’ Sara said with a wink before she closed the door and quickly made her way to the driver side. 

Sara’s words made Ava blush. She watched as Sara buckled her seatbelt before turning towards the smaller blonde. 

‘Where are we going?’ Ava asked as Sara pulled out of the driveway.

‘The city.’ Sara replied and smirked at Ava.

The taller blonde rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile at this playful side of Sara.

There was a comfortable silence after that for most of the ride, Ava taking in the rural scenery until it changed into tall buildings and busy streets.

‘You ever been here before?’ Sara asked Ava when she stopped for a red light.

‘I have actually, I sometimes come here for work. But I never stay for more than a day.’ Ava replied before she looked out of the side window and froze. 

On her right, upon one of the lower buildings surrounding them, was a billboard for her newest campaign. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Sara to know what she did, but it was nice for once to not be recognized, to just be normal. She missed normal. Which is why she didn’t do social media. 

A hand on her arm brought her out of her thoughts and she turned towards Sara who was looking at her questioningly. 

‘You okay?’ Sara asked her trying to see what had Ava staring out the window, but before she could get a proper look the light turned green and Sara started driving again. 

‘I’m fine, sorry.’ Ava replied and smiled before she took Sara’s hand in her own, gently squeezing it. 

‘I know you don’t like the city but I promise you the restaurant we’re going to is pretty awesome.’ The smaller blonde said trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, and Ava laughed out loud bringing a smile to Sara’s face. Before the tall blonde could say anything however Sara stopped the car. 

‘We’re here.’ Sara told her and pointed towards the restaurant before unbuckling herself and getting out of the car. She handed the keys to the valet and made her way towards the passenger side, helping Ava out of the car. The smaller blonde held out her arm and Ava took it without hesitation. 

‘This where you take all your dates?’ Ava asked, turning to look at Sara, a smirk on her face, noticing for the first time that Sara was almost the same height as her.

Sara pouted playfully and rested her free hand on her chest. ‘You’re actually the first.’ 

The reply surprised Ava and she felt her cheeks getting hot before she smiled shyly at Sara. The smaller blonde just grinned at her before gently tugging Ava towards the door. 

*****

They were greeted by a guy who seemed to be around their age or maybe a couple years older.

‘Sara!’ He exclaimed when he saw her and enveloped her in a hug.

‘Hey Tommy. How are you doing?’ Sara asked the man before she turned to Ava. ‘Ava this is Tommy, my brother-in-law. Tommy this is Ava.’ 

Ava could tell that Tommy recognized her. His eyes had widened for a second and he quickly looked her over once before greeting her and shaking her hand.

‘Nice to meet you Ava.’ He told her, before leading the two women towards their table in the back. He pulled out Ava’s chair which earned him a playful glare and a comment from Sara.

‘Stop trying to impress my date Merlyn, cause I’ll tell my sister.’

Tommy let out a laugh before putting an arm around Sara and pulling her into a one-armed hug. 

‘I’m happy you’re back kid.’ He told her before excusing himself and leaving both women by themselves.

‘Sorry about him.’ Sara said as she sat down. 

Ava just laughed. ‘He seems nice.’

‘He’s okay for a brother-in-law.’ Sara said and shrugged making Ava laugh again.

They were briefly interrupted by a waiter bringing them the menu but Ava told Sara to just go ahead and order since she was familiar with the place. That seemed to be a good choice cause the dinner was delicious. The company wasn’t bad either. Sara made Ava laugh on many occasions, specially when she told her childhood story about that time she played Peter Pan, and Sara loved the sound of it. Ava’s laugh made her forget about everything. For a couple hours they were just two normal women on a date.

The smaller blonde let her hand rest over Ava’s that was resting near her wine glass.

‘I’m glad you agreed to this date.’ She told Ava.

Ava smiled shyly at Sara before she moved her hand so she could entwine their fingers together.

‘I’m glad I did too, even though I wasn’t sure if this was a date or not.’ She told Sara honestly. 

Sara gently squeezed her hand. ‘It doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to be though. I know you’re flying out the day after tomorrow and-’ 

Before Sara could say anything else her phone went off. She cursed and let go of Ava’s hand, trying to get the device out of her purse to turn it off. When she saw it was her sister she hesitated before deciding to decline the call. That’s when she noticed all the social media notifications.

‘Fuck.’ She mumbled as she opened her Twitter. 

She didn’t have time to read the posts, but as she scanned them she saw that some paparazzi had seen them arrive at the restaurant and had posted pictures on social media and had apparently sold them to the internet and tabloids already. What made matters worse was that someone inside the restaurant had posted pictures of them laughing while they were enjoying their dinner. 

Sara quickly glanced around the place and saw a few people looking away as soon as they noticed. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

‘Everything okay?’ Ava asked. She had heard Sara curse. 

The smaller blonde looked at her, a frown on her face. ‘Actually-’ She started but was interrupted by Tommy appearing at their table.

‘Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Laurel called me to warn you but from the look on your face I take it you already know?’ He asked. 

Sara sighed. ‘I do.’ 

‘I’m sorry Sara.’ Tommy apologized. 

‘It’s not your fault people are idiots.’ Sara said and shrugged. She was annoyed but it wasn’t Tommy’s fault and she was used to this kind of unwanted attention unfortunately.

‘What’s going on?’ Ava asked again. She had no idea what Sara and Tommy were talking about but she had noticed the change in Sara so she figured it wasn’t anything good. 

Sara grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. She decided she was just going to be honest with Ava. 

‘Some paparazzi saw us come in together and posted it on Twitter. Then someone in here did the same and now our date is all over the internet.’ 

Ava groaned. ‘Why can’t people just mind their own business?’ 

Sara chuckled. ‘That’s a good question.’ 

A waiter walked up to their table and started whispering something to Tommy. He nodded and turned back to Sara and Ava when the waiter had left again.

‘If you guys are done you can leave through the kitchen and take the backdoor to the parking lot. Apparently some people are waiting for you out front.’

This time it was Sara who groaned. ‘You sure you don’t mind?’ 

‘Of course not kid. I’m sorry your evening had to end this way.’ Tommy apologized. 

‘Again, not your fault.’ Sara told him and got up from the table. 

Ava grabbed her purse and did the same. 

‘You ready to go?’ Sara asked Ava and when the taller blonde nodded she grabbed Ava’s hand and followed Tommy towards the kitchen. 

They caught a glimpse of the paparazzi that were waiting for them outside and both women groaned. 

‘Can they see us?’ Ava asked when she noticed that they were just talking and waiting for them leave the restaurant.

‘No, it’s a one way mirror so unless they put their face up against the glass they can’t.’ Tommy replied. 

‘Thank fuck!’ Sara exclaimed which made Ava laugh. 

‘Alright guys, just walk on through.’ Tommy motioned towards the kitchen.

Sara briefly let go of Ava’s hand so she could hug Tommy. 

‘Thank you Tommy, I’ll come back tomorrow to take care of the bill.’ Sara told him and kissed him on the cheek.

‘Don’t worry about it kid. Just get your date home safe and call Laurel when you get a chance.’ He told the smaller blonde before he let her go and turned to Ava. ‘It was nice to meet you Ava.’ 

‘It was nice to meet you too Tommy. Dinner was delicious by the way.’ Ava told him. 

‘I’ll tell my chef.’ Tommy told her and bowed a little. 

Sara grabbed Ava’s hand again and guided her through the kitchen towards the door that would give them access to the parking lot. The smaller blonde cautiously opened the door and stuck her head out, checking that it was paparazzi free. When everything seemed to be clear they ran as quietly as they could towards the car. 

As soon as they got in the car Sara locked the doors and let her head rest against her seat. 

‘Shit Ava I’m sorry.’ Sara said and looked over at the taller blonde. ‘This was definitely not how I wanted the night to end.’ 

‘I’m the one that should be sorry.’ Ava said and put her face in her hands. ‘The night doesn’t have to be over yet though, but there’s something I have to tell you.’ She mumbled before looking back at Sara. 

Sara took the taller blonde’s hand in hers and squeezed it gently to show her she had her full attention.

‘The paparazzi.’ Ava started. ‘That’s my fault.’ 

Sara stared at her confusedly. ‘Unless it was you that called them or that posted that picture it is definitely not your fault.’ 

Ava shook her head at that. ‘No, I don’t mean it like that. I’m not even on social media.’

‘What do you mean then?’ Sara asked.

‘I’m a model.’ Ava said and let her head fall back against the seat.

When it stayed quiet Ava turned to look at Sara.

‘A model?’ Sara asked mostly to herself then she turned towards Ava. ‘Like a-’

‘Fashion model, well lingerie model currently.’ Ava said a little sheepishly.

‘A model.’ Was all Sara said before it got quiet again in the car. 

After several minutes Ava couldn’t take the silence any more and she was about to say something but Sara beat her to it.

‘Maybe we’re both to blame then? For the paparazzi I mean.’ The smaller blonde said and smiled at Ava.

When Ava raised an eyebrow at her Sara continued. ‘Hollywood actress.’ 

‘Oh.’ Ava replied before she started laughing loudly. 

Sara had to smile at the sound but she gently hit the taller blonde on the arm.

‘I’m not joking though.’ Sara said while Ava wiped her eyes. 

‘No I believe you.’ The taller blonde said. ‘It’s just funny.’ 

Sara rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile. ‘So you said the night didn’t have to be over yet-’ 

‘It doesn’t have to be.’ Ava replied. ‘Unless you want it to be over of course.’ 

‘I’m having a very good time so I actually prefer if it went on a little longer.’ The smaller blonde said before almost shyly asking, ‘Nightcap at my place?’ 

‘Sure.’ Ava said and smiled at Sara who started the car.

Once they had left the parking lot and the paparazzi behind Ava turned to Sara. ‘I want to show you something.’ 

‘Okay.’ The smaller blonde said and looked at Ava.

‘Pull over at the next intersection.’ Ava said and Sara did as she was told. Before she could ask anything though, Ava exited the car.

‘Ava what are you-’ Sara asked after she exited the car herself.

‘There!’ Ava said and pointed towards the billboard of herself she had seen earlier.

‘Dammit Ava, warn a woman will you!’ Sara exclaimed as she took in the billboard.

Ava laughed and gently hit Sara on the arm. ‘Nothing you haven’t seen before I’m sure.’ She told the smaller blonde before making her way back to the car.

Sara shook her head and smiled. She loved this playful side of Ava. Thinking about it, Ava was different than any other women she had met. She was definitely different than her ex. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by the taller blonde.‘How about that nightcap you promised me?’ 

‘Yes ma’am.’ She saluted Ava before getting back to her car.

*****

The drive to the house had been quiet but not uncomfortable. Ava kept glancing at Sara while Sara kept throwing glances at Ava. 

As soon as Sara had parked the car, Ava jumped out and ran to Sara’s side opening the door for the smaller blonde making her laugh. 

‘Thank you.’ Sara said and quickly kissed Ava on the cheek.

‘You’re welcome.’ Ava whispered as she gently caressed Sara’s right cheek. 

Before the taller blonde knew what was happening, Sara’s lips were pressed against her own. 

The kiss was gentle and sweet and over way to soon for Ava’s liking. 

Sara rubbed her thumb at Ava’s lips, wiping away some of her lipstick.

‘How about we take this inside?’ The smaller blonde whispered before leaning back in to gently peck Ava on the lips again. 

‘Lead the way.’ Ava replied taking a step back before being pulled towards the door. 

  
  
  



	4. I'm hungry for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava spend the night together. 
> 
> Picks up where the previous chapter left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Again I apologize for the long wait, but I really struggled with this chapter and life is kicking my butt. Believe me I don't like it and I'm trying to find my way to writing faster again.
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely comments on the last chapter! I've read them all and they make me so happy. I'm so sorry I've never replied to you, doesn't mean I haven't read them cause I swear I have!
> 
> So this story is coming to an end. The next chapter will be the last one with sort of an epilogue I think, not really sure how I'm going to do it yet, though the idea is in my head! I'll do my best to get it done for you guys.
> 
> Hope you like this, I'm not too sure about this chapter, there's one part I don't really like and I could have written better but at the time I couldn't and I really wanted to give you guys this chapter cause you had to wait so long. 
> 
> So let me know what you think and enjoy! 
> 
> PS: sorry for any mistakes!

As soon as the door closed behind them Sara had Ava pinned against the wall.

‘What about that nightcap?’ Ava asked before letting out a whimper as Sara attacked her neck with kisses.

‘I’m enjoying mine!’ Sara stated before gently biting the taller blonde’s neck. 

Ava let out a loud moan.

‘You like that?’ Sara asked as she repeated the action. 

She was rewarded with another loud moan from Ava.

Ava grabbed a fistful of Sara’s hair and pulled her away from her neck only to kiss her again. The kiss was anything but gentle, both women fighting for dominance. The hand that wasn’t in Sara’s hair moved over Sara’s back, all the way down over her ass and towards her knee lifting it. The smaller blonde wrapped her leg around Ava’s hip and pulled her closer into her making both of them moan into the kiss.

‘How about we take this to the bedroom?’ Sara whispered when they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

Ava just nodded and let Sara pull her towards the stairs. They both quickly kicked off their heels before making their way upstairs and into Sara’s bedroom.

With their heels gone, Ava was a little taller and she couldn’t help but smile before she framed Sara’s face with both hands and kissed her again. This time the kiss started out gentle before it quickly became heated once more.

Ava’s hands roamed Sara’s body, trying to find the zipper on her dress so she could get rid of it but the smaller blonde slapped her hands away. 

‘Nu-uh.’ Sara said shaking her finger at Ava. ‘I want to undress you first.’ 

Ava shivered slightly, the heated look Sara was giving her was turning her on incredibly. She could only nod. 

Sara took her sweet time undressing Ava, kissing every freckle she found on an otherwise flawless body.

As soon as Sara had Ava naked she gently walked the taller blonde backwards towards her bed. Once the back of Ava’s knees hit the mattress she sat down and scooted back so she was laying in the middle leaning back on her elbows. 

Sara just stood there taking her in. ‘You are so beautiful.’ She whispered.

Ava couldn’t help but blush, her cheeks flushing a nice shade of red. While she was used to people calling her gorgeous or a goddess because of her profession, no one had ever caller her beautiful and said it with so much sincerity as Sara had just now.

Ava tried to play it cool. ‘And you are overdressed.’ She stated.

Sara smirked before taking off her dress and underwear, her eyes never leaving the very sexy and very naked tall blonde in the middle of her bed. 

Ava kept her eyes focused on Sara the entire time until she was standing there completely naked.

The smaller blonde kicked the clothes away from her feet and walked closer towards the bed.

‘Better?’ She asked Ava, who was still taking her in.

Ava sighed happily. ‘I think I might combust.’ She mumbled before she could stop herself. 

Sara giggled at that while Ava groaned and let herself fall back on the bed, her head hitting the mattress. 

‘You’re cute.’ Sara stated before she got on the bed and laid next to Ava.

She let her head rest on her hand while she stared down at the tall blonde who had her eyes closed. With her free hand she gently moved some of Ava’s hair away from her face before gently cradling her cheek. 

Ava opened her eyes and stared back into the most beautiful ocean blue eyes she had ever seen. She grabbed Sara’s face into her hands and pulled her into a deep kiss. Sara’s hand moved from her cheek to Ava’s neck and held her close while Ava’s hands moved into Sara’s hair. 

When they broke the kiss Sara took Ava in. Her pupils were dilated making her eyes look darker than their usual blue-grey color and her lips were swollen from their kiss.

‘So beautiful.’ She whispered again before pecking Ava on the lips. 

Ava tried to deepen the kiss again, but Sara had other plans. She started placing feather light kisses from the corner of her mouth to her jaw line, down to her neck while she let her fingers trace gently from her neck towards her collarbone and down in between the valley of her breasts. Sara smirked when she noticed goosebumps appear all over Ava’s body, her nipples going hard at the gentle caresses. The smaller blonde took a nipple between her fingers and gently pinched it. Ava rewarded her with a moan. Sara repeated the action and Ava moaned again. 

‘Sara.’ The tall blonde whispered and the fingers in Sara’s hair gently scratched her scalp this time causing the smaller blonde to moan.

Sara scooted down a little so she was eye to eye with Ava’s chest. She licked her lips before taking Ava’s left nipple into her mouth and gently sucked on it. Her other hand was still busy rolling the other nipple between her fingers, gently pinching it on occasion.

Ava started squirming, she could feel herself getting wet, her body reacting heavily to the attention Sara was giving it. Sara bit down on the nipple in her mouth before lapping at it with her tongue. She let it go with a soft pop before she switched to Ava’s other breast and paid it the same amount of attention. 

The fingers in Sara’s hair pulled a little too hard and Sara couldn’t help but moan before her teeth closed down hard on the nipple she still had in her mouth.

‘Fuck Sara.’ Ava moaned as her hips bucked upwards. 

Sara groaned and let go off Ava’s breasts. ‘Sorry.’ She whispered before she kissed her way back up towards Ava’s lips.

They kissed, more gentle than before, and Sara’s hand made it’s way down Ava’s body over her rock hard abs and down between the apex of her thighs. 

‘Shit Ava you’re so wet.’ Sara said before she let her fingers slip through the wetness. 

‘All for you baby.’ The taller blonde replied.

Sara brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them into her mouth. Ava let out a lewd moan at the sight of Sara tasting her. 

‘Fuck, you taste so good.’ The smaller blonde said before pulling Ava back in for a kiss while her fingers slipped back through Ava’s wetness.

Ava’s hips bucked again and Sara bit the taller blonde’s lower lip making Ava gasp. The gasp changed into a moan when Sara slipped a finger inside of her.

‘Sara.’ Ava moaned.

‘I got you babe.’ Sara told her before kissing Ava again. The kiss was deep with the taller blonde sucking Sara’s tongue into her mouth as she moved her hands over Sara’s neck, down her shoulders and scratching down her back as the smaller blonde slipped a second finger into her.

Sara set a slow steady pace but she could tell it wasn’t enough for the taller blonde who had started riding her fingers.

‘Faster.’ Ava moaned and Sara gladly obeyed her. 

Her thumb started rubbing tight circles on Ava’s clit earning another moan from her.

‘Shit Sara, that feels so good.’ Ava mumbled.

‘You feel so good.’ Sara replied and quickened her pace.

It didn’t take long before she felt Ava’s walls clench around her fingers and the taller blonde came with a loud groan and Sara’s name spilling from her lips. 

The smaller blonde helped her ride out her orgasm before she pulled her fingers out of Ava’s wetness and brought them to her mouth again. 

Before she knew what was happening however, Ava grabbed her wrist and brought Sara’s fingers to her own mouth, quickly sucking them in between her lips.

It was Sara’s turn to moan at the gesture and the feeling of Ava’s lips and tongue around her fingers. 

‘Fuck.’ Sara moaned. 

‘I plan on it.’ Ava answered with a smirk and before Sara knew it she was on her back, the taller blond covering her body.

Ava settled in between the smaller blonde’s legs, looking down on Sara as she supported herself on her elbows. Her hips grinded into Sara’s which earned her a moan. A grin appeared on Ava’s face before she repeated the action, earning another loud moan

Sara’s hands caressed the strong muscles in Ava’s shoulders and her back then moved down towards her glorious ass, which she gently squeezed. 

The taller blonde grinned at her before she started kissing Sara all over. She started at her lips, moving towards her jaw, then down her neck where she sucked hard and made sure to leave a mark.

Sara’s hands made their way into Ava’s long blonde locks and pulled gently trying to get Ava to move further down her body.

Ava took the hint and kissed her way further down between the valley of Sara’s breasts. 

The taller blonde gently bit the underside of Sara’s left breast, causing Sara to let out a gasp before Ava’s mouth latched onto her stiff nipple, sucking it into her mouth. She flicked her tongue over it, making it almost painfully hard. Ava kept paying attention to the smaller blonde’s chest until she couldn’t resist any longer. 

She kissed her way down Sara’s stomach, the muscles shifting under the attention they were receiving. But instead of stopping at her hips, she moved all the way down the bed and shifted until she was sitting up on her knees. 

Sara leaned up on her elbows and glanced at Ava, an annoyed look on her face. Ava couldn’t help but think how gorgeous she looked with her heaving chest that had the slightest blush and her pupils blown while she bit her bottom lip. 

‘You are so, so gorgeous.’ Ava whispered before she picked up the smaller blonde’s ankle and started showering it with kisses. She kissed her way up to Sara’s knee, then switched to her other leg, repeating the action. Only once the taller blonde decided she’d had enough she situated herself in between Sara's legs again and started to place kisses up her inner thighs, occasionally nipping the soft flesh gently. 

‘Stop teasing.’ Sara groaned and Ava looked up at her. The smaller blonde was squirming against the mattress. Ava smirked and put her mouth where Sara wanted her the most while she watched her through her lashes. She flicked her tongue over Sara’s clit, which caused Sara to moan and buck her hips into Ava’s face. Ava held Sara’s hips down with one hand while her other hand parted her dripping folds. The taller blonde pulled away so Sara could watch her lick her lips and the smaller blonde let out a whimper at the sight. 

Ava decided she had teased Sara enough and got back to, her tongue licking and flicking at Sara's clit until she came hard. Sara held Ava’s face close to her as she rode out her orgasm before pushing her away when it became too much and she got overstimulated. 

Sara groaned as she felt Ava kiss her way up her body, taking her sweet time before their lips met in a heated kiss. The smaller blonde could taste herself on Ava's lips and tongue and moaned. When Ava broke the kiss she pecked Sara’s lips a few more times before she got comfortable next to the smaller blonde, pulling her close. Sara settled into Ava’s arms, her head on her chest resting under Ava’s chin. 

It was quiet for a while as both of them tried to get their breathing under control.

Ava was the first one to break the silence.

‘You okay?’ She asked Sara and looked down at the smaller blonde in her arms. Her eyes were closed but she had a blissful smile on her face.

Sara only nodded but wrapped her arm a little tighter around Ava causing Ava to smile. 

‘That was amazing.’ The smaller blonde said while she opened her eyes and tilted her head so she could kiss the underside of Ava’s jaw. ‘Thank you.’ 

Ava blushed a little and started stroking Sara’s back. Both were quiet for a couple minutes until they heard some scratching at the door. 

Sara groaned but got up anyway when the scratching went accompanied by whining. She quickly pulled on her underwear and grabbed the first shirt she could find before she made her way over to the door and opened it. 

‘You can’t scratch the door buddy.’ She told her pup as she crouched down and scratched him behind the ears. 

Max happily laid down on his side once he was given the attention.

Ava smiled at the view of Sara and Max. 

‘Does he need to go outside?’ The taller blonde said as she sat up on the bed.

‘Probably. Either that or he just wanted attention.’ Sara said before she stood up again. As soon as she was up however Max ran down the hallway and down the stairs. He barked, indicating he needed to go outside.

‘Guess he needs to go outside. I’ll be right back.’ Sara said before she walked towards her bed and kissed Ava. 

The taller blonde deepened the kiss and started pulling Sara into her with her hand on her neck when the sound of Max barking broke them apart.

‘Hold that thought.’ Sara whispered against her lips before she walked backwards towards her bedroom door, her eyes never leaving Ava’s naked body. 

As soon as Sara had left her room Ava fell back against the bed a smile playing on her lips. Ava hadn’t felt like this in a long time. She was surprised she even felt this way after only spending so little time with Sara.  _ ‘How did this even happen.’ _ The taller blonde thought to herself. She was pulled from her thoughts by Sara’s voice. 

The smaller blonde was calling after Max but it seemed like the pup had other ideas cause before Ava knew it he was up on the bed with her. She smiled at the dog and showered him with love.

Sara walked in and put her hands on her hips when she saw what was going on in her bed.

‘I haven’t been gone for five minutes and you’re already cheating on me. And in my own bed!’ Sara stated, trying to look as if she was shocked and disgusted.

Ava couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

‘Well you did say that he loves to cuddle.’ Ava told Sara and looked up at her. 

Sara rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile. She walked closer to the two occupants currently taking up her bed, taking off her shirt and panties as she went, before she made Max leave and sent him to his dog bed. 

‘Sorry buddy, this spot reserved for Ava. Your bed's over there.’ She pointed towards the pillows on the far end of the room. Max reluctantly got up from the bed and away from Ava’s side and walked over towards his bed. He laid down and gave them a sad look.

‘I kinda feel sorry for him.’ Ava said, eying the dog while she pulled Sara back into her.

‘Don’t! He never sleeps in my bed. He’s just trying to make you feel sorry for him.’ Sara replied and eyed Max who hid his head underneath his paws like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t have done. 

Ava laughed at Max before she settled with Sara in her arms. The smaller blonde quickly wrapped an arm around Ava’s waist and let her fingers draw patterns across her toned stomach.

‘So Ava. You’re a model?’ Sara asked breaking the silence. She could feel the taller blonde underneath her chuckle. 

‘And you’re an actress!’ Ava stated. This time it was Sara’s turn to chuckle.

‘How did you get into modeling?’ Sara asked before placing a gentle kiss against the base of Ava’s neck.

Ava shrugged. ‘I don’t even remember. It just happened really. One day I was helping out a friend, the next I’m getting asked to do shoots and walk the runway.’ 

‘And now you’re a lingerie model.’ Sara told her as she pulled back so she could look at the taller blonde. 

Ava looked rather sheepish. ‘I guess I am.’ 

Sara got closer to Ava again, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of her neck. ‘I dated a model once.’ She spoke quietly. ‘But she was so full of herself, always wanted to be in the spotlight. You’re not like that are you?’ It was more a statement than a question. Sara had figured out Ava was not like any other famous or known person as soon as she found out who she was. 

‘The only time I’m in the spotlight, like literally, is when I’m doing a show or a shoot.’ Ava said, while she let her hand trace over Sara’s naked back. ‘I don’t mind being in the spotlight for my job, but other than that I don’t really like it, which is why I don’t have any social media or why I don’t live in the city.’ 

‘I get it.’ Sara replied. ‘I love LA but I also love the solitude here.’ 

‘My best friend Nora always makes fun off me for not being on social media or for not wanting to live in the city.’ Ava shrugged again.

Sara entwined her fingers with Ava’s and gently squeezed her hand. ‘You gotta do what’s best for you.’ She told the taller blonde. ‘I don’t mind the attention. Only when it ruins a very good date.’ 

Ava let her hand slip down to Sara’s ass before she gently squeezed it. ‘I wouldn’t say it completely ruined the date.’ 

The smaller blonde giggled before she nipped at Ava’s neck. ‘Hm, you’re right.’

‘Won’t you miss the city if you’re moving back here?’ Ava asked after a moment of silence.

Sara shook her head. ‘No, not really. Besides Star City is still a city-’

Ava pinched the smaller blonde’s side for her quip which made Sara squeal before she laughed and continued. ‘Plus I’ll be close to my family. Which is nice. I haven’t seen them in a while.’ 

‘What about when you have to go back for filming?’ Ava asked Sara. 

‘Remember how I said my friend Zari needed my help?’ Sara asked as she moved so she was leaning on her elbow looking down at Ava who nodded her head.

‘Well she wrote a short film and she wants me to direct it. Which is something I really want to do. I want to be a director.’ Sara said a little shyly. 

Ava caressed Sara’s cheek with her free hand. ‘You can do anything if you put your mind to it!’ She stated. ‘You’ll make a great director.’ 

Sara gently smiled at the taller blonde. ‘It’s a tough business.’

Ava leaned up and kissed Sara lovingly on the lips. ‘You’re a tough woman. You’ve got this.’ 

The smaller blonde couldn’t help but smile brightly before moving herself on top of Ava and kissing her deeply. When she pulled back she said, ‘Enough talking for tonight.’ before she started kissing her way down Ava’s body.

*****

Morning came way to soon for Ava, specially after the short night she had. She felt warm but comfortable and couldn’t help but smile when the arm draped over her waist pulled her closer. She felt soft lips against her neck and jaw before they were placed repeatedly against her lips. She smiled into the kisses before she actually kissed back.

When they broke apart Ava held Sara’s face in her hands and let their foreheads touch. ‘Good morning.’ She whispered. 

‘Morning.’ Sara whispered back before pecking Ava on the lips again. 

Ava tried to move and groaned as her muscles protested. 

Sara smirked at the taller blonde. ‘Are you sore?’ She asked Ava.

Ava groaned again. ‘Yes, but only in the best way possible.’ She told Sara. 

The smaller blonde smiled at her before she moved she leaned in and kissed her again. Ava deepened the kiss and pulled Sara on top of her again, loving the weight of the smaller blonde pushing her down into the mattress. 

After a few minutes Sara pulled back and sat up. Ava took the smaller blonde in, from her toned abs to her perky breasts and the few marks covering her chest and neck. 

‘Are you hungry?’ Sara asked as she used her hands to move some of Ava’s hair away from her face.

Ava just nodded her head before she smirked at Sara. The smaller blonde however didn’t get the full meaning of her smirk and started removing herself from Ava’s body.

‘Where are you going?’ The taller blonde asked as she stopped Sara from moving by holding her hips.

‘I’m going to make you breakfast. You just said you were hungry.’ Sara stated simply.

Ava just pulled Sara’s hips up her body. ‘I’m hungry for you.’ 

Sara’s eyes widened for a millisecond before she smirked at Ava. 

‘Up!’ Ava impatiently commanded her. 

The smaller blonde did as she was told and made her way up Ava’s body until she was hovering over her face. When she looked down she saw Ava licking her lips before the taller blonde craned her neck and her mouth came into contact with Sara’s wetness. 

Sara moaned loudly before she lowered herself so close to Ava’s face she was practically sitting on it. The taller blonde hummed in appreciation before she started flicking her tongue at Sara’s clit. 

The smaller blonde moaned again and moved one of her hands into Ava’s hair while the other grabbed her headboard.

Ava alternated between broad strokes of her tongue and flicking Sara’s clit. When Sara basically started riding Ava’s tongue, the taller blonde knew Sara was close. She decided to suck Sara’s clit into her mouth and to flick it with her tongue when a phone ringing on the bedside table broke through the heavy panting and the moans. 

Sara groaned before she let go of the headboard and grabbed her phone. The taller blonde stopped her ministrations and slightly pulled her face away from Sara’s pussy. 

‘Don’t stop.’ Sara protested and gently pulled Ava’s hair, bringing her face closer to her wetness again.

Just as Sara answered the call Ava licked her pussy before sucking her clit back into her mouth.

The smaller blonde tugged at her hair and barely contained a moan before she said, ‘Hi Laurel, now really isn’t a good time. I’ll call you back later okay.’ 

‘I just wanted to check up on you, after what happened yesterday-’ Laurel started but Sara cut her off. 

‘That’s really-’ She groaned and hoped Laurel hadn’t caught it before she continued. ‘Sweet of you but I’m kinda in the middle of something.’ She finished slightly breathless and moaned when Ava gently nipped at her clit.

‘What are you-’ Laurel started but caught on to what Sara meant before yelling out. ‘OH MY FUCKING GOD SARA WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING THE PHONE WHEN YOU’RE HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE, I CAN’T WITH YOU!’ 

The call was cut off and Sara dropped her phone somewhere before her now free hand moved into Ava’s hair and pushed her face closer into her pussy while she grinded herself on her face. 

‘Oh yeah Ava, just like that-’ She moaned right before she hit her climax.

Ava kept licking her gently until Sara stopped moving before pulling her face away from Sara. The smaller blonde moved so she was on top of Ava’s body her head resting on her chest. 

Once Sara had caught her breath again she kissed Ava deeply, tasting herself on Ava’s tongue. When she pulled back she used her thumb to wipe some of her wetness from Ava’s chin.

‘Give me a second-’ Sara started but Ava’s stomach growled loudly and cut her off. They both started laughing.

‘How about we get some actual breakfast first and then we can shower and I’ll repay you?’ Sara asked.

‘Hm, I’m not saying no to any off that.’ Ava replied before her stomach growled again. 

Sara quickly pecked the taller blonde on the lips before she moved herself away from the warm naked body beneath her. She walked towards her walk-in closet where she grabbed a pair of panties, a shirt and some sweatpants for herself and Ava.

When she walked back towards the bed she handed the clothes to Ava and quickly got dressed. 

‘The pants might be too short for your long sexy legs.’ Sara told her and Ava laughed.

‘That’s okay.’ Ava replied and got dressed as well.

‘Breakfast?’ Sara asked as she grabbed Ava’s hand and pulled the taller blonde into her body. 

Ava groaned at the action, her sore muscles protesting a little bit and Sara giggled. ‘Yes please.’ She told the smaller blonde. 

‘Alright let’s go.’ Sara said and without letting Ava’s hand go they both walked down towards the kitchen.

*****

Both women were sitting on the couch eating breakfast and smiling at each other when Ava’s phone rang. 

She cleared her throat before she answered the call. ‘Hey Nora.’

‘Oh good you’re still alive.’ Nora replied and Ava rolled her eyes. 

‘Always so dramatic.’ Ava said before taking another bite of her breakfast.

‘Well when I didn’t hear back from you last night after your date, I got worried. Specially when I found out you had unwanted visitors. Want me to sue them? Or we can make sure they disappear.’ Nora told her and Ava couldn’t help but laugh at her friend which made Sara smile at her. 

The taller blonde smiled back at Sara and leaned in to give her quick peck on the lips. Sara however grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back in. Ava lost herself in the kiss until she heard someone clear their throat.

‘You know if you’re busy I can call you back.’ Nora said and Ava couldn’t help but giggle. 

‘Oh my god Ava, I’m going to hang up on you, you better call me back when you’re by yourself!’ Nora stated. Before she hung up, she quickly added, ‘Oh and tell Sara I said hi. Okay bye!’ And then the line went dead. Ava looked confused.

‘Hey what’s wrong?’ Sara asked Ava as she rubbed her thumb over the frown on Ava’s face.

‘Uh- my friend Nora, she says hi.’ Ava told the smaller blonde who looked confused for a minute before realization dawned on her.

‘Nora, as in Nora Darhk?’ Sara asked.

‘Yeah.’ Ava replied still confused. ‘You know Nora?’ 

‘Yeah, she’s dating one of my oldest friends, Ray Palmer. I’ve met her a couple of times. She’s great.’ Sara said and shrugged as she finished her breakfast. 

Ava snorted. ‘She is when she isn’t complaining I won’t live in the city.’ 

‘That’s her?’ Sara asked and she couldn’t help but laugh.

‘Yep, every damn time.’ Ava replied as she reached over and put her plate on the coffee table. She then grabbed Sara’s legs and pulled her close and into her lap. 

The smaller blonde wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck and held her close. ‘Let her complain. You do you.’ Sara said before she pecked Ava on the lips.

‘How about I do you instead?’ Ava replied and quirked an eyebrow. 

Sara threw her head back laughing at Ava before she looked back at the taller blond with a smirk on her lips. 

‘I’d like that very much.’ The smaller blonde whispered against Ava’s lips, smirk still plastered on her face. 

‘Good.’ Ava replied before she kissed Sara deeply and took her right there on the couch.

*****

After a very long shower with Sara repaying Ava a couple of times they finally made it downstairs again. 

They took Max for a little walk in the woods and Ava couldn’t help but feel like this was more than a fling.  _ ‘Maybe it’s only because I’m still wearing her clothes.’  _ She thought as she walked hand in hand in the woods with Sara, Max running out in front of them or walking next to them. 

She felt Sara squeeze her hand and looked down at the smaller blonde.

‘You okay?’ Sara asked her. 

‘Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking.’ Ava replied and smiled at Sara.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Sara asked her tentatively. 

‘Just- I was thinking about this, us. And tomorrow.’ The taller blonde replied quietly.

‘Oh!’ Sara didn’t really know what to say. She knew that Ava was leaving tomorrow but she didn’t really want to think about that yet. 

Ava stopped walking and grabbed Sara’s free hand in hers so she was holding both of the smaller blonde’s hands.

‘Truth is, I don’t do this-’ Ava started and Sara’s face dropped at her words. 

‘That’s okay Ava.’ The smaller blonde replied and tried to pull her hands away from Ava but the taller blonde wouldn’t let go.

‘No, wait. I mean I don’t do flings or one night stands.’ She tried again but when Sara slightly turned away from her she knew she wasn’t getting her message across right. 

‘Fuck!’ Ava was getting frustrated. ‘What I mean is- what I’m trying to say is, that I’ve never had a fling, or a one night stand. I don’t do that. And the truth is, this doesn’t feel like that to me.’ She stomped her foot lightly in frustration.

‘This feels like so much more, like it could be more but I understand if that’s not what you-’ She was cut of by a pair of lips against her own. 

Ava let go of Sara’s hands and wrapped her arms around the smaller blonde’s waist while Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck and pulled her as close to her as she could while kissing her deeply. 

Sara pulled away first and let her forehead rest against Ava’s as she tried to catch her breath. 

‘I don’t want this to be a fling.’ Sara whispered eventually. 

‘You don’t?’ Ava asked her just as quietly.

Sara chuckled and cradled Ava’s face in her hands. ‘No! I want to try this with you. To be honest I’m scared cause I’ve never felt this for anyone so fast. But I want to try and see where this is going. If you’re in.’ 

‘Oh I’m in.’ The taller blonde quickly replied and they both had to laugh. 

‘Is there any chance of you staying a little longer?’ Sara asked her hopefully.

Ava groaned. ‘Unfortunately not, I have a show on Sunday.’ 

Sara smiled at the taller blonde before she let her hands slide from Ava’s face and pulled the lapels of the jacket she had lent her. ‘Ugh- Okay fine. I guess we will have to work on when we can see each other again.’ 

Ava laughed. ‘We’ll make it work. However I’m not gone yet and my flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow evening so how about we enjoy the time we still have?’ 

‘I’d say that’s a great idea.’ The smaller blonde agreed before she kissed Ava again.

The sound of barking broke them apart and both had to laugh as Max sat there watching them before barking again and running off in front of them. 

Sara grabbed Ava’s hand again and quickly pulled her after Max. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. I'm no good at goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel drops by for a visit
> 
> Ava has to go home
> 
> And they get a little help from their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are guys. Took me longer then I thought it would but here is the end of the story. 
> 
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> I might write a one shot following this story but this might take a while, like this chapter.
> 
> Sorry for any typos or mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as they got back from their walk Sara drove them to the B&B to pack up Ava’s bag. They had decided to spend as much time as they could together and it would be easier as Sara had told Ava she would drive her to the airport. Dot had smiled at them knowingly when Ava checked out but she said nothing. She just asked Ava to come and say goodbye to her before she left for Washington. Ava promised her she would and thanked the older woman for being such a great host. 

Once they got back to Sara’s place they decided to just enjoy each other’s company for the rest of the day doing nothing but cuddling and watching movies.

Ava suggested watching Sara’s movie but the smaller woman declined.

‘Please no, I really don’t like watching myself on screen. It was bad enough I had to go to the premiere.’ She told Ava.

‘Really?’ Ava asked, genuinely interested in this. 

‘Yeah. We can watch anything you want, just not that movie.’ Sara replied.

‘Anything?’ Ava asked a smirk appearing on her face. 

‘Ava Sharpe! I didn’t take you for being into porn.’ Sara replied with a grin.

‘Excuse you!’ The taller blonde exclaimed in feigned shock. ‘I was talking about documentaries!’ 

Sara laughed loudly. ‘Sure you were babe.’ 

Ava tilted her head to the side and lovingly looked at Sara at the use of the term of endearment.

‘What?’ The smaller blonde asked.

‘Nothing.’ Ava said and just smiled at Sara, which made Sara a little uneasy. 

‘Was that too much?’ Sara asked eventually, looking down while she started playing with the hem of her shirt.

Ava quickly grabbed her hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

‘No, it’s really sweet and nice to hear actually. No one’s called me that in a very long time.’ 

The smaller blonde squeezed Ava’s hands in return before leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the lips. ‘You better get used to it then, babe.’ She told Ava giving her another peck on the lips before turning on the tv. 

TMZ was playing and apparently their date was still a hot topic.

‘Seems like they can’t get enough off us.’ Sara said before quickly switching the channel. 

‘Can you blame them? I mean look at you.’ Ava stated while gesturing towards Sara with her hands.

Sara rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but blush slightly at the compliment. 

Ava leaned closer to Sara. ‘Even I can’t get enough of you.’ She whispered, her breath ghosting over the smaller blonde’s ear, before she gently bit her earlobe. Sara let out a small moan.

‘You are smooth!’ She quietly stated before she grabbed Ava’s face and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

Soon enough all their clothes were scattered across the floor and both women were worshipping each others body. When they were both satisfied they quickly got dressed again but stayed cuddling on the couch together with Ava’s back against the cushions as she spooned Sara. 

‘Is it weird when I say I’m going to miss this?’ Ava quietly asked before she put a light kiss against Sara’s hair. 

Sara turned her face and craned her neck so she could place a chaste kiss against the corner of Ava’s mouth. 

‘It’s not. I’m going to miss this too.’ Sara replied before she pulled up Netflix. ‘I’ll have some free time on my hands though so if you want I can come over and visit you. When you’re not working.’ She finished quietly.

The taller blonde wrapped her arm a little tighter around Sara’s middle and pulled the smaller blonde even closer into her body. 

‘I’d love that.’ Ava told her as she took a deep breath. 

‘Okay, we’ll figure this out.’ Sara replied. ‘How about this one?’ She asked motioning towards the tv.

‘Whatever you want to watch is fine with me.’ Ava mumbled sleepily. She didn’t really care what they would watch. She probably wasn’t going to make it through the movie anyway.

Sara chuckled slightly as she pressed play before she hugged Ava’s arm closer to her waist and entwined their fingers together. 

It didn’t take too long for both women to fall into a light slumber, the movie quietly playing in the background.

*****

They were both woken up by Sara’s phone. The smaller blonde slightly moved out of Ava’s embrace before she snuggled back into the taller blonde as she answered the phone.

‘Hello.’ She mumbled.

‘Sara, hey. Did I wake you?’ Amaya asked. Even though Sara couldn’t see her she knew her friend was smirking.

‘Yeah but it’s okay. What’s up?’ Sara asked, kissing the underside of Ava’s jaw when she felt the taller blonde start to stir and hug her closer.

‘Nate and I were wondering if you and Ava want to join us for dinner at the B&B. I know it’s nothing as fancy as where you guys went last night but-’ Amaya started but Sara cut her off.

‘Sure!’ The smaller blonde stated. ‘I love Dot’s food.’ 

‘Okay, we’ll see you later then, say at seven?’ Amaya asked.

Sara looked over at the clock on the wall. it was almost five. ‘Perfect. See you in a few hours.’ She replied before she hung up.

She smiled when she felt Ava turn onto her back before her body was being pulled on top of the taller blonde. She moved her head so could kiss Ava on the lips.

‘Hey you.’ Sara said when she pulled back.

Ava smiled at her. ‘Hey beautiful.’ 

‘Did you have a nice nap?’ Sara asked her as she snuggled into Ava’s body.

‘Sure did. Sorry I fell asleep though.’ The taller blonde replied. 

‘That’s okay. I fell asleep too.’ Sara told her and sighed when she felt Ava’s hands start to caress her back. ‘You’re so comfortable.’ 

Ava kissed the top of Sara’s head. ‘Don’t fall asleep again though.’ 

‘Stop being so comfortable then!’ Sara said and Ava chuckled. 

‘Can’t do that.’ The taller blonde told her as she let her hands slip underneath Sara’s shirt and caressed her naked back. ‘I love having you close.’ 

‘I love being close to you.’ Sara whispered before she kissed Ava’s throat. 

Even though Sara couldn’t see her Ava smiled. Her hands slowly moved to Sara’s sides, going up until she could caress the underside of the smaller blonde’s breasts. When she felt Sara sigh she moved her hands higher so her thumbs were caressing Sara’s nipples, making them harden instantly.

Sara sat up quickly, so she was in Ava’s lap and before the taller blonde could question her, she’s took off her shirt dropping it somewhere on the floor next to the couch. 

As soon as Sara was naked Ava sat up too, adjusting Sara in her lap, and started kissing the smaller blonde’s chest.

Sara pulled Ava’s face closer and the taller blonde didn’t waste any time taking a nipple into her mouth. She started licking and gently biting it, making Sara moan loudly. 

Sara’s hands found their way to the hem of Ava’s shirt. 

‘Off.’ The smaller blonde said and Ava moved her face away from Sara’s chest so she could take off Ava’s shirt.

As soon as the shirt was gone Sara’s hands made their way towards Ava’s breasts while the taller blonde kissed her way from Sara’s neck towards her collarbone where she sucked until a bruise was forming. She inspected her work before she kissed Sara again, moaning when the smaller blonde pinched her nipples making them rock hard. 

‘I need you.’ Sara whispered and let one hand slide down Ava’s front. She scratched her nails over Ava’s abs before her hand slipped into the waistband of her sweatpants and into her panties.

‘Fuck Sara.’ Ava groaned as Sara’s fingers flicked her clit before moving lower and easily slipped into her wetness.

‘Always so wet babe.’ Sara moaned into Ava’s ear before she bit the taller blonde’s earlobe. 

‘Only for you love.’ Ava replied as she mimicked the smaller blonde’s moves and let her hand slide down Sara’s back before moving it towards her front and slipped it into her sweatpants. 

Sara moved her hips trying to find more friction as Ava gently touched her over her panties.

‘Aves.’ She groaned and Ava took pity on her sliding her hand into Sara’s panties. She entered her without a warning which earned her a moan.

‘Fuck me.’ Sara whispered as her free hand wrapped around Ava’s shoulders and her other hand started fucking Ava. 

The taller blonde obliged. She started moving her fingers in and out of Sara’s wetness while her thumb rubbed tight slow circles over Sara’s clit. Her free arm wrapped around the smaller blonde’s waist so she could help her ride her fingers.

Sara threw her head back in ecstasy. She wasn’t going to last long. But from the moans coming from Ava’s lips Sara knew that Ava was getting there fast as well. She picked up the pace, moving her fingers faster, curling them ever so slightly as her thumb flicked over Ava’s clit.

‘Shit babe.’ Ava moaned. 

‘You like that?’ Sara asked, panting heavily as she stared into Ava’s grey blue eyes. 

The taller blonde just nodded before she leaned forward and kissed Sara. The kiss was a little sloppy as they got closer to reaching their orgasm but neither seemed to care. 

‘So close babe.’ Sara whispered before she gently bit down on Ava’s bottom lip. 

Ava could tell Sara was close, she could feel her inner walls start to flutter around her fingers. She wasn’t too far behind though.

‘Me too.’ Ava replied just as quietly as she felt herself reach her orgasm. 

Sara followed immediately, letting out a loud moan before biting down on Ava’s neck as she rode out her orgasm. 

After they came down from their high, Sara pulled her fingers out of Ava, making the taller blonde whimper at the loss. Sara pecked her on the lips before she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

Ava closed her eyes at the sight and groaned. 

‘Too bad we don’t have time for another round.’ The smaller blonde said as she looked at the clock on the wall.

It was nearing six thirty and Sara knew Amaya would be be at the B&B well on time.

Ava let her forehead rest against Sara’s shoulder before she removed her hand from Sara’s wetness. 

‘Too bad indeed.’ She whispered before she mimicked Sara’s action cleaned her fingers of Sara’s wetness. Now it was Sara’s turn to groan. 

‘Let’s go take a shower. We can continue this after dinner.’ The smaller blonde said before she pulled Ava in for a deep kiss. 

‘Sara.’ Ava managed to get out in between the kiss.

‘Yes?’ Sara asked.

‘Shower.’ Ava replied kissing Sara one last time before she pulled back and gently moved Sara from her lap. 

Sara sighed as the taller blonde stood up from the couch but grabbed the hand that was offered to her and let herself be pulled upstairs and into the bathroom.

  
  


*****

When both blondes walked into the B&B holding hands they were greeted by Amaya and Nate.

‘There they are!’ Nate exclaimed loudly, his face showing excitement at seeing them hand in hand.

‘Only took them forever to get here.’ Amaya stated. 

Sara rolled her eyes. ‘Alright babe, let’s go back home.’ She said and turned around trying to pull Ava back towards the door. The taller blonde only laughed loudly but didn’t budge.

‘Sorry we’re late.’ Ava apologized. 

‘Oh my god we’re like five minutes late.’ Sara stated as she checked her watch. ‘It’s not our fault you were here 15 minutes early.’ 

‘She likes to be early.’ Nate said as he pointed towards Amaya who hit him lightly on the arm for saying that.

‘It’s called being on time.’ Amaya told them. 

Sara was about to reply something but before she could Dot walked towards them.

‘Good evening ladies, did you guys have a great afternoon?’ She asked both blondes with a wink.

‘Sure did.’ Sara stated with a smirk which made Ava slightly blush. 

‘Great! Hope you guys are hungry!’ Dot stated before she walked towards the dining hall. 

‘After you ladies.’ Nate said and motioned for all three women to follow his mother.

‘Well I worked up quite an appetite this afternoon.’ Sara told Dot. The older woman laughed while Ava groaned and tried to hide her face in her hands. 

‘That’s great dear. Please make yourselves comfortable, while I go get the first course.’ The woman pointed at the neatly decked table.

The four of them sat down. Ava was still a little embarrassed about what Sara had said. The smaller blonde couldn’t help but lean into Ava and kissed her on the cheek. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Sara whispered as she looked at Ava with a pout on her lips.

‘It’s okay, I’m just not used to this.’ The taller blonde replied. ‘I mean it’s been a while since I’ve dated someone and they weren’t really the affectionate type in public. Or all that open about our relationship.’ 

Sara frowned. ‘If it bothers you I can stop.’ She told Ava.

Ava gave Sara a quick peck on the lips. ‘Don’t.’ 

Sara just grinned at her before she grabbed Ava’s hand under the table and squeezed it.

Meanwhile Amaya and Nate were having their own little conversation. 

‘Look at how cute they are. I knew it, I called it.’ Nate whispered. Though he could have yelled it across the room, he was sure that Sara and Ava wouldn’t have heard him anyway.

Amaya just smiled. She could tell Sara was happy and probably already head over heels for Ava, even after such a short time. ‘Mind your own business babe.’ She told Nate before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Of course Nate didn’t listen. ‘So you guys are dating huh!’ He stated excitedly. 

Sara tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. ‘What’s it to you?’ She asked Nate.

‘Nothing!’ Nate quickly replied. ‘It’s just- you guys look cute together.’ 

Sara rolled her eyes as Ava thanked him for his sweet words. Before any of them could say anything else about it however, Dot appeared with their first course. Soon all four friends were having a wonderful dinner. And before they knew it, it was over and time to say goodbye to Ava. 

Amaya was the first one to say goodbye to Ava. She hugged the taller blonde before she said, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow evening.’ 

Nate was next. He hugged Ava tight, lifting her off the ground a little bit. ‘Are you hitting on my girlfriend Nate?’ Sara asked as she watched them both. 

Ava couldn’t help but laugh as Nate rolled his eyes. ‘It was really great to meet you Ava. I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you soon though.’ 

The taller blonde gently kissed Nate on the cheek. ‘It was great meeting you too Nate.’ She said before she leaned in a little closer. ‘You take care of Sara while I’m away okay?’ She whispered. Nate gave her a nod and a wink. 

‘Alright guys, I’ll see you on Saturday.’ Sara told her friends before she hugged them both. 

Sara and Ava made their way towards the lobby where Dot was waiting for them.

‘Have a safe trip home dear.’ The older woman told Ava before she pulled the taller blonde into a hug.

‘Thank you so much for everything Dot.’ Ava told the older woman.

‘No need to thank me dear. I was happy to help. Just come say hi when you’re in town again. I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you soon.’ Dot said and grinned at Ava who couldn’t help but blush at the older woman’s words cause she knew deep down that Dot was right. 

When Ava let go of the older woman it was Sara’s turn to hug Dot. ‘I’ll see you Saturday morning.’ Sara told her and kissed her on the cheek. 

‘Alright dear. You have a good evening.’ Dot said and smirked. 

Sara smirked back at her before she grabbed Ava’s hand and pulled her towards the door. 

‘Cheeky old woman.’ The smaller blonde mumbled as soon as they were outside which made Ava laugh.

The taller blonde wrapped her arm around Sara’s waist as they started the walk back towards Sara’s mansion. Sara did the same and put her hand in Ava’s backpocket gently squeezing her ass. 

‘I can’t wait to get you home and naked.’ Sara said as she squeezed Ava’s ass again.

Ava laughed before she squeezed Sara’s waist. The smaller blonde let out a giggle and pulled away from Ava. 

Ava looked at Sara as a mischievous look came across her face. ‘Sara, are you ticklish?’ She asked as she moved towards the smaller blonde.

Sara started walking backwards, away from Ava as she shook her head. ‘Me? No, not ticklish. Definitely not-’ 

The smaller blonde squealed as Ava had grabbed her around the waist and was tickling her. 

‘No, Ava please-’ Sara tried to say but couldn’t really get the words out as she was giggling so hard. ‘Stop! Please.’ She begged Ava.

Ava took mercy on Sara and stopped tickling her. She put her hands on the smaller blonde’s hips and gently pushed her up against the fence. Sara wrapped her hands around Ava’s neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

‘Looks like I can finally get you naked again.’ Sara said a little breathless after the kiss as she looked over her shoulder towards her house.

‘What is it with you and getting me naked?’ Ava asked as she moved Sara’s hair away from her neck and kissed it while the smaller blonde punched in the code to open the gate.

As soon as the gate was opening Sara turned around and started kissing Ava again. ‘Have you seen yourself?’ She asked the taller blonde in between kisses. ‘Plus I want to make the best of our last night.’ Sara said before she pulled back and pouted at Ava.

The taller blonde smiled. ‘It’s not really our last night, unless you changed your mind about us?’ Ava asked. 

‘Never! But who knows how long it will take before I can see you naked again.’ Sara said and pulled Ava into one last kiss before she grabbed the taller blonde’s hand and tugged her towards the front door. 

Ava grabbed Sara as soon as they were inside, pushing her gently against the wall. She started kissing Sara’s jawline, down towards her neck as Sara pushed Ava’s jacket of her shoulders letting it drop to the floor.

The smaller blonde pulled back suddenly, a frown on her face. She tilted her head a little as she tried to listen for something. Ava just followed her and started peppering her neck with kisses again. 

‘You hear that?’ Sara asked. 

Ava mumbled something against Sara’s neck and the smaller blonde couldn’t help but laugh as she moved her hand into Ava’s hair and gently pulled her away from her neck. 

‘I don’t hear anything.’ Ava said as she listened to the silence.

‘Exactly.’ Sara stated and narrowed her eyes. ‘It’s too quiet. Max has never been that quiet unless he did something he wasn’t supposed to do and is hiding.’ 

Ava chuckled. ‘I’m sure everything is fine. Maybe he just can’t be bothered with us coming home?’ She asked.

Sara shook her head. ‘No, something is up.’ She grabbed Ava’s hand and pulled her towards the living room.

‘I thought you wanted to get me naked?’ The taller blonde asked before she wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist and pulled her closer.

‘In a minute. I just need to check on the little rugrat.’ Sara replied but didn’t object when Ava pulled her in for another kiss. 

Sara managed to open the door while still kissing Ava and pulled the taller blonde into the living room with her, never breaking the kiss. 

They both quickly turned around when they heard someone clear their throat.

‘What the fuck Laurel!’ Sara exclaimed as she took in her sister sitting on her couch, Max’s head in her lap.

Laurel smirked at them. ‘Hey sis, it’s good to see you too. And you must be Ava?’ She asked before standing up from the couch and walking towards Ava. They shook hands. 

‘It’s nice to meet you.’ Ava said, lightly blushing at being caught by Sara’s sister. Specially since that phone call that morning. 

‘Nice to meet you too.’ Laurel told her before she made herself comfortable on the couch again. Max immediately took back his spot next to her. 

‘Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here Laur?’ Sara asked her sister as she took a seat on the other couch pulling Ava with her.

‘I can’t check in on my sister?’ Laurel asked with a grin on her face. 

‘You could have called.’ Sara told her as she kicked off her shoes. 

‘Yeah, I did that this morning Sara.’ Laurel said and couldn’t help but giggle when she heard Ava groan.

‘Right. Well-’ Sara started but trailed off. ‘Is everything okay.’ She eventually asked her sister.

‘Yeah everything’s fine. I really just wanted to check in on you. After last night- I’m sorry your date got interrupted.’ The older blonde told them. 

Sara just shrugged. ‘It sucked it got cut short, but still the best date I had in a long time.’ 

Ava looked at Sara and smiled lovingly at the smaller blonde. ‘I agree.’ She whispered before she grabbed Sara’s hand and squeezed it. 

‘Ugh you two are so cute.’ Laurel stated as she took them both in. 

Sara just rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch. ‘Alright since you’re here anyway would you like something to drink?’ 

‘I could do with a glass of wine but I don’t want to interrupt anything.’ Laurel told them as she was scratching Max behind the ears. 

‘You’re not interrupting.’ Ava replied and looked at Sara. ‘I’d like a glass of wine as well.’ 

‘Okay, I’ll be right back. Laurel, please behave.’ Sara told her sister before she walked off towards the kitchen.

Laurel rolled her eyes at Sara and Ava couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. The sisters were so alike. 

‘So Ava-’ Laurel started, and they were off for the rest of the evening with Ava and Laurel getting to know each other and the sisters bickering occasionally.

*****

‘It was really great to meet you Ava, I hope I get to see you again soon.’ Laurel said as she hugged Ava goodbye.

‘I’m sure we’ll see each other again.’ Ava told her as she looked at Sara over Laurel’s shoulder. Sara just stood there, proudly smiling at both Ava and Laurel.

After Laurel let go, she turned towards Sara and pulled the smaller woman into a tight hug. 

‘I’ll see you soon, sis.’ The older Lance said before she kissed Sara’s cheek.

Then with one final goodbye, Laurel was out the door and on her way home.

Sara closed the door and leaned back against it as she studied Ava.

‘So-’ She started but was cut off by Ava’s lips against her own. 

Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck as the taller blonde grabbed Sara’s thighs and picked her up, holding her up against the door as they lost themselves in their kiss.

The smaller blonde gently bit Ava’s lower lip which made Ava moan. Sara couldn’t help but grin. 

‘Bedroom please.’ Sara whispered breathlessly. 

Ava did as she was told. She carried Sara up the stairs towards her bedroom, not even bothering with closing the door. Then she gently placed Sara on her bed before taking her in. Sara looked beautiful with her disheveled hair and kiss swollen lips and Ava couldn’t help but lick her lips before she made her way up onto the bed towards Sara. 

The smaller blonde pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, their tongues caressing each other. 

‘I’m going to miss you.’ Sara said when she pulled back from the kiss and caressed Ava’s face, moving some strands of hair behind her ear.

‘I’ll miss you too.’ Ava replied. ‘But we’ll make it work, and we’ll see each other soon.’ She reassured Sara. 

‘Pinky promise?’ The smaller blonde asked holding out her pinky finger to Ava.

Ava grinned before she hooked her own pinky finger with Sara’s. ‘Pinky promise.’ 

‘Great, now let’s get you naked.’ Sara said and swiftly moved so she had Ava pinned to her bed making Ava laugh loudly.

‘You’re something else you know that.’ Ava told her as she looked up at Sara who was hovering over her. 

The smaller blonde just grinned down at Ava as she started making quick work of her clothes. Soon Ava was down to her underwear. 

‘Why aren’t you naked?’ Ava asked her as she leaned up on elbows. 

Sara quickly undressed herself, leaving on her underwear. 

‘Better?’ Sara asked and Ava nodded. ‘Good, now I’m going to take care of you first.’ Sara simply stated and moved in for a kiss. 

Ava fell back on the bed as soon as Sara started kissing her neck, down towards her chest. The smaller blonde made quick work of removing Ava’s bra but paid little attention to her breasts which earned her a groan in disapproval. 

‘I want to eat you out babe.’ Sara simply told her before kissing her way down Ava’s abs, gently nipping at them before licking over the red spot.

Ava groaned every time Sara did this and the smaller blonde couldn’t help but grin against her stomach. She felt Ava’s hands move into her hair, the gentle nudge to keep moving lower and she happily obliged.

Sara kissed her over her panties before taking them between her teeth and pulling them down, throwing them over her shoulder. 

‘Open up babe.’ Sara said and Ava almost immediately opened her legs so the smaller blonde could fit between them. 

‘So fucking beautiful.’ Sara mumbled before she pulled one of Ava’s legs over her shoulder and dove right in. 

She licked at Ava’s wetness, before flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue. One of Ava’s hands left her hair and grabbed the sheets while the other one stayed in her hair and pressed Sara’s face closer into her. Sara moaned and sucked Ava’s clit into her mouth while she deftly slipped two fingers into Ava. The taller blonde’s hips shot up and started riding Sara’s fingers and mouth until she came hard, Sara’s name spilling from her lips. 

‘Fuck Sara.’ Ava mumbled as soon as she’s caught her breath. 

The smaller blonde smiled against her skin as she kissed her way up Ava’s body, this time paying attention to her breasts, gently kissing and biting them before sucking a nipple into her mouth. The one hand that had stayed in Sara’s hair gently pulled her away from her breasts and into a kiss.

‘You okay?’ Sara asked her as she snuggled into Ava’s body.

‘Fucking perfect.’ Ava mumbled and the smaller blonde giggled before she placed a kiss on the mark she had left earlier. 

‘Good.’ Sara said before she pulled the sheets over both off their bodies.

‘We’re not done yet.’ Ava mumbled again as she tried to stifle a yawn.

‘We’ve got all night babe.’ Sara whispered, kissing Ava’s neck again as she felt the taller blonde fall asleep. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Ava as she fell into a deep sleep herself.

*****

Once again morning came too early for the blonde’s who had spent the entire night between sleeping a few hours and worshipping each others bodies. 

Ava groaned as she felt a wet nose against the palm of her hand. She quickly moved her hand towards the edge of the bed searching for Max. When she finally found him she scratched him behind the ears.

‘Hey buddy.’ Ava whispered as she didn’t want to disturb the smaller blonde who was still sleeping on top of her.

‘To early.’ Sara mumbled and snuggled closer into Ava, if that was even possible.

‘He probably needs to go outside babe.’ Ava said and kissed the top of Sara’s head before she removed herself from Sara’s body.

‘No!’ Sara groaned trying to stop Ava from leaving the bed but Ava quickly moved so Sara couldn’t reach her.

‘I’ll take care of him and breakfast.’ Ava told Sara who was peeking at her through one eye. 

‘Hurry back.’ Sara mumbled as she grabbed Ava’s pillow and held it to her chest.

The taller blonde couldn’t help but look at Sara lovingly before she put on her panties and a shirt and left for the kitchen.

‘Come on Max, let’s go.’ She told the pup who happily followed her downstairs.

*****

Ava was preparing the last of breakfast when she felt two arms wrap around her body. She grinned and turned her face to accept a kiss.

‘You were taking so long.’ Sara said with a pout on her face. 

Ava giggled. ‘Well I was just finishing this up for you.’ She said as she motioned towards the stove.

‘That looks incredible.’ The smaller blonde replied and grabbed a cup of coffee. 

‘You look incredible.’ Ava told her as she took Sara in. Her hair was messy from sleep and she looked slightly tired but it was still the most beautiful sight Ava had ever seen.

Sara blushed slightly at the compliment but smiled. ‘You’re smooth.’ She told Ava who laughed before she brought the food over towards the table.

‘Enjoy my love.’ The taller blonde said before both women started eating.

‘What time do you have to be at the airport?’ Sara asked before taking a bite from her french toast. 

‘My flight is at six, so like four thirty the latest I guess?’ Ava replied. For once in her life she didn’t want to go home.

Sara grabbed Ava’s hand in hers and squeezed it. ‘I don’t want you to go anymore than you don’t want to go, but I can fly to Washington sometime next week if you’re free?’ The smaller blonde asked.

‘I’d love that, but I’ll be busy for the next two weeks.’ Ava replied before she groaned and gently let her forehead fall against the table. 

Sara giggled and slipped her free hand into Ava’s hair, letting her fingers gently move through it. 

‘So, I’ll come visit you in two weeks?’ Sara asked as she moved closer to Ava and put her head on the taller blonde’s shoulder. 

‘Promise?’ Ava asked and turned her face so she could watch Sara.

‘I promise. These two weeks will be gone before you know it.’ The smaller blonde replied before she placed a gentle kiss on Ava’s lips. 

Ava actually pouted. ‘Two weeks without you will seem like forever though.’ 

‘Awe babe are you saying you’ll miss me?’ Sara asked. ‘That’s so cute.’ 

‘Are you saying you won’t miss me?’ Ava asked sitting up putting a hand to her chest in mock hurt.

Sara quickly wrapped her arms around the taller blonde’s neck and moved into her lap. ‘I’ll miss you like crazy, but I can’t think about that cause then I’ll get sad and it makes me want to tie you to my bed and never let you go.’ 

Ava’s eyebrows shot up at this. ‘Do you have a little kink there Sara?’ 

‘Want to find out?’ Sara replied wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Ava laughed and got up from the table with Sara in her arms. ‘We can do the dishes later.’ She stated before she quickly but carefully made her way up the stairs with Sara still in her arms.

*****

‘Hey Amaya.’ Ava greeted the younger woman at the check-in desk.

‘Hey Ava. Hey Sara.’ Amaya said and took Ava’s documents.

‘Please tell me her flight has been canceled.’ The smaller blonde asked her friend. 

‘Not tonight, I’m sorry Sara.’ Amaya replied and gave her friend a sympathetic smile. 

‘Dammit.’ Sara grumbled and both Ava and Amaya laughed. 

‘You’re good to go. Have a safe trip home Ava and don’t be a stranger.’ The younger woman told her as she quickly moved from behind the check-in desk to hug the taller blonde.

‘Don’t worry, I won’t.’ Ava said and hugged Amaya back. ‘You keep an eye on this one for me okay.’ She asked motioning with her head towards Sara.

‘I will.’ Amaya promised Ava before both blondes walked towards security.

Sara sighed, she knew what was coming now. ‘I guess this is it.’ 

Ava nodded. It had never bothered her to say goodbye to people but this time it was different. She could feel the lump in her throat and her eyes began to water.

‘Ava please don’t start crying or I will start crying and-’ Sara started but was cut off by Ava’s lips pressed to her own.

The smaller blonde quickly cradled Ava’s face between her hands, deepening the kiss. She could feel Ava’s tears and used her thumbs to wipe them away.

They pulled back from the kiss letting their foreheads rest against each other’s and stared into each other’s eyes. 

‘These two weeks will fly by, I promise.’ Sara told Ava and wiped a few more tears away with her thumb.

Ava sniffled. ‘I’ll miss you.’

Sara gave her a sad smile. ‘I’ll miss you too. But we’ll see each other soon and you better call me every day.’ She said before a lone tear escaped her eyes.

The taller blonde quickly wiped it away. ‘I will.’ 

‘Okay.’ Sara said and nodded. ‘You better go if you don’t want to miss your flight.’ 

‘I’m considering missing it.’ Ava told her and Sara gave her a tearful smile. 

‘I’ll see you soon babe. Have a good flight.’ The smaller blonde said and pulled Ava in for one more kiss. She knew she had to be the strong one, cause if Ava asked her if she could stay she wouldn’t let her go, and Ava had work she had to go back to.

‘I’ll see you soon my love. I’ll call you as soon as I’ve landed.’ Ava told her before she took a step back from Sara.

‘You better.’ Sara said and winked which made Ava smile. 

Ava waved at the smaller blonde and slowly started making her way towards the security check. Right before she stepped through the scanner she looked back at Sara who blew her a kiss before she turned and started walking away. 

After moving through security and grabbing her bag she made her way towards the gate. As soon as she sat down her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it from her purse checking the caller ID. It was Nora. 

‘Hey Nora.’ She answered.

‘Ava sweetie, how are you?’ Nora asked. 

‘I’m okay, I-’ Ava started but stopped as the lump in her throat was back. She swallowed it down but couldn’t help the lone tear falling from her eyes. She quickly wiped it away. ‘I’m on my way home.’ 

‘How long do you have to wait to see her again?’ Nora asked.

‘Two weeks.’ Ava sighed. 

‘Girl, these two weeks will fly by.’ Nora told her. 

‘That’s what Sara said.’ Ava replied, making Nora chuckle.

‘She’s right! You’ve got this.’ Nora told her. ‘Besides, you’ve now got two weeks to fill me in on your stay in Star City. And I want all the details.’ 

Ava couldn’t help but laugh at her friend.

‘Are you sure you want all the details?’ Ava asked her friend.

‘Okay maybe not all the details.’ Nora quickly backtracked making Ava laugh harder. ‘I told you Star City wasn’t that bad, didn’t I?’ Nora told her cheekily.

‘Yeah, well you couldn’t have known this was going to happen.’ Ava replied.

‘True but still.’ Nora said.

Ava rolled her eyes. ‘Alright Nora I gotta go, they started boarding.’

‘Okay, have a good flight and let me know when you can meetup.’ Nora told her.

‘Will do. I’ll talk to you soon.’ Ava said and finished the call. 

Her phone beeped and she couldn’t help but smile when she saw it was a text message from Sara. 

_ ‘We miss you.’ _ The message read. It was followed by a photo of Sara and Max. Sara was pouting at the camera while Max had his tongue out. Ava couldn’t help but laugh. 

She quickly replied with a message and a photo of herself.  _ ‘I miss you guys too.’  _ Her message read.

There was an almost instant reply to it.

_ ‘Cute! Safe flight babe. I love you.’ _

Ava couldn’t help the grin that came over her face. Sara loved her. She knew it was fast and unexpected but she couldn’t stop her heart from speeding up at the message. Without having to think twice she replied.

_ ‘I love you too.’ _

*****

Sara was grumpy. She was fine the first few days after Ava had left but now she was grumpy or mopey as Nate had said that morning at breakfast. She just really missed Ava. They talked on the phone at least once every day and texted each other as much as they could but she missed being in Ava’s arms. She had almost bought a plane ticket a couple times but had decided against it. She didn’t want Ava to think she was the clingy girlfriend that couldn’t go two weeks without seeing each other. 

However Ava wasn’t doing much better. She had snapped earlier that morning at one of the company’s assistants before almost calling Sara to beg her to come and visit. 

She was having lunch with Nora, who mentioned her mopey behavior. 

‘Why don’t you just ask Sara to come over? It’s not like you’ll be busy the entire time she would be here.’ Nora said before taking a sip of her wine.

‘I can go two weeks without seeing my girlfriend Nora.’ Ava snapped. Nora just raised an eyebrow at the blonde. She had never seen Ava like this. 

‘Ugh, I’m sorry!’ Ava quickly apologized and Nora waved her off. 

‘It’s fine, but really Ava ask her to come if you’re so miserable without her.’ Nora said.

‘I can’t.’ The taller blonde groaned.

‘Why not?’ Her friend asked.

‘I don’t want to be the clingy girlfriend that can’t go two weeks without seeing her okay. Besides, she has plans with her friends and she’s working on a new project.’ Ava replied.

‘Okay, but if you need the jet for a day-’ Nora started but Ava cut her off.

‘That’s really sweet but I can wait one more week.’ Ava said before she excused herself from the table to go to the restroom.

Nora decided to help her friends and take matters into her own hands. She quickly typed a message and was able to sent it before Ava sat back at the table.

*****

Sara wasn’t expecting anyone so she was startled when someone rang at her gate. She checked the intercom to see her friend Ray.

‘Ray! What are you doing here?’ She asked surprised.

‘Hey Sara.’ Ray greeted her cheerfully. ‘I’m here to pick you up.’ He told her and smiled into the camera.

‘Pick me up?’ Sara questioned before she pressed the button that would open her gate.

She quickly made her way towards her front door and waited for Ray to exit his car.

‘What do you mean you’re here to pick me up?’ Sara asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

‘Well Nate said you’ve been moping ever since Ava left-’ Ray started but Sara cut her off.

‘I have not been moping!’ Sara exclaimed.

Ray quickly put up his hands. ‘I know you miss Ava, and she misses you too, you’re not the only one who has been moping, but don’t tell Ava I told you that, cause she can be scary-’ 

‘Ray!’ Ava interrupted his little rant. 

‘Right. Anyway, my point is, you’re both miserable so Nora and I decided that I come pick you up and fly you to Washington to be with Ava!’ Ray exclaimed happily.

‘That’s really sweet of you Ray but I can’t just leave. What am I gonna do with Max? And Ava is busy, I don’t want to bother her while she has work.’ Sara told him. She was touched by her friend’s gesture but she couldn’t just go and see Ava without her knowing.

‘Well Ava isn’t constantly working and both your dad and your sister agreed to watch Max for you.’ Ray said with a genuine smile. ‘So what do you say?’ 

‘I guess I’ll go pack a bag.’ Sara said and threw herself at Ray. 

‘Oh- okay.’ He stammered before he hugged Sara.

About half an hour later Sara had a bag packed and everything she needed for Max to stay at her sister’s place. They made their way to Laurel’s and Tommy’s house and Sara couldn’t help but thank her sister several times. Laurel assured her it was fine, she loved Max and she’d take good care of him but Sara needed to go and see Ava cause her behaviour was getting ridiculous. Sara had rolled her eyes but knew her sister was right. She hadn’t expected it to be so hard to be away from Ava but clearly she was wrong. Max scratched at her pants and cried and Sara felt bad for leaving him behind. 

‘I’ll see you soon buddy and I promise you I’ll be better company once I’m back.’ Sara told Max as she crouched down and scratched him behind the ears before giving him a quick kiss on the head. 

She hugged her sister one last time before Sara and Ray were on their way to the airport.

*****

‘I’m sorry about the little detour Ava but I promised Ray I’d pick Felicity up from the airport.’ Nora told her as she drove towards the airport.

‘It’s okay. I haven’t seen her in a while. How is she doing?’ Ava asked.

‘She’s doing good. Apparently her and Ray have to discuss business.’ Nora shrugged. 

‘It’ll be great to see her again.’ Ava replied.

Nora parked at the private jet terminal and together with Ava she made her way inside the building. 

‘Do you want a coffee? We still have about twenty minutes before she lands.’ Nora told her friend as she made her way to the coffee shop.

‘Sure, might as well get one while we wait.’ Ava said as she followed Nora.

Both women sat down at one of the few tables and Ava looked around. ‘I should take you up on that private jet offer sometime. It’s so quiet here.’ 

Nora laughed. ‘I did offer you the jet to go see Sara.’ 

Ava just rolled her eyes. 

‘I did offer it to you more than once Ava. If you want to use it you know you just have to ask.’ Nora said before checking her watch.

‘I know.’ Ava replied before she took Nora’s hand into her own. ‘You’re a good friend Nora but I wouldn’t want to take advantage of your kindness.’ 

Nora pulled her hand back and gently slapped Ava on the arm. ‘I swear to god Ava- forget it you’re not getting the jet.’ 

Ava laughed before she finished her coffee. She was about to say something but Nora’s phone rang.

‘Hello.’ The brunette answered. ‘Great! See you in a few.’ She said before finishing the call.

‘She’s here.’ Nora stated and got up from the table. 

Ava did the same but grabbed the mugs and brought them to the counter before they left and went back into the main area. Her phone chimed and she smiled when she saw it was a message from Sara. 

_ ‘Even more beautiful than when I last saw you.’ _

The taller blonde frowned at the weird message. Before she could reply, a second message came in. 

_ ‘Look up from your phone babe.’  _

‘What the-’ She started and looked at Nora who pointed towards two people making their way towards them.

‘Oh my god!’ Ava gasped and quickly made her way towards Sara.

The smaller blonde dropped her bag and launched herself at Ava. 

‘I can’t believe you’re here.’ Ava whispered as she spun Sara around making her giggle. 

‘I’m really here.’ Sara replied just as quietly and pulled the taller blonde into a deep kiss as soon as Ava had put her down. 

‘I missed you.’ The taller blonde said as she cradled Sara’s face into her hands. 

‘I missed you too babe.’ Sara replied and kissed Ava again.

‘Look at how cute they are.’ Ray told Nora as he put Sara’s bag on the ground and pulled Nora into him.

‘It’s disgusting really.’ Nora replied with a smile on her face. She truly was happy for her friends.

‘Hey Nora!’ Sara said once she had let go of Ava and hugged the brunette.

‘It’s good to see you Sara.’ Nora told her while she returned the hug. ‘Ava has been horrible to deal with the past week.’ 

‘Hey!’ Ava exclaimed as she slapped her best friend on the arm. 

‘She’s not wrong.’ Ray chimed in. ‘But don’t worry Ava, Sara was just as bad as you.’ 

‘Traitor.’ Sara said as she slapped the back of Ray’s head and Nora couldn’t help but laugh. 

‘Alright kids, how about we go home? I’m sure you two have some catching up to do.’ Nora said as she pointed between Sara and Ava. 

Sara nodded and grabbed her bag before she entwined her fingers with Ava. ‘Yeah, let’s go home Aves.’ 

Ava smiled down at Sara before she leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. ‘I love you.’ The taller blonde said and it felt so good to finally tell Sara in person.

‘I love you too.’ Sara replied and squeezed Ava’s hand. 

*****

‘Was that the last one?’ Sara asked when she felt her girlfriend’s arms wrap around her waist. 

‘That was the last one.’ Ava replied and hugged Sara close.

‘Welcome home babe.’ Sara said before she turned around in Ava’s arms and pulled her into a deep kiss.

‘I love you.’ The taller blonde said in between kisses. 

‘I love you too.’ Sara replied as she let her forehead rests against Ava’s. ‘Did you ever think a year ago that this is where we’d end up? 

‘In love and living together in Star City?’ Ava asked and laughed at Sara’s cute little nose scrunch. ‘As long as I’m with you Sara it doesn’t matter where we live. If you have to move back to LA I’d follow you in a heartbeat.’ 

‘Yeah?’ Sara asked.

‘Absolutely.’ Ava replied in earnest. ‘I’m happiest when I’m with you. So where you go, I go.’ 

‘Well then how about we go upstairs, to our bedroom so I can get you naked?’ Sara said as she grabbed Ava’s hand and started pulling her towards the stairs. 

‘Lead the way babe.’ Ava said laughing before following her girlfriend for what was the first night of many in their home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
